


【VH】孤岛

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 哈利一家被食死徒绑架了，哈利与父母分开，被带上了一艘船，他发现食死徒的首领是学校里最有人气的教师汤姆·里德尔，而里德尔似乎乐于以下流的方式玩弄他……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU（？）  
*预警：斯德哥尔摩效应、监禁调教、灌肠、器具、药物使用、女装、轻微暴力  
*淦老兄你XP好几把怪啊.jpg  
*TR的嘴，骗人的鬼；我走过最长的路，都是你的套路。

ch.1  
“现在，我想要找点乐子。”  
哈利能感觉到戴面具的男人估量性质的视线冷冽又贪婪地扫向他们一家三口，他的心一沉，如铁块坠入胃中，身体的动作比思考得要快，哈利挡在了母亲身前，而父亲詹姆也在同一刻挡在他们母子之前。  
一声嗤笑，围观的恶党也随之发出此起彼伏的嘲笑，嘲讽这不自量力的一家人。  
为首的男人用指尖叩了叩自己的面具，黑色天鹅绒的手套包裹他细长的手指，这样的手指本该用来弹奏乐器，它的主人却用它握起了凶器。恶党的领袖叩了三下，然后慢慢踱步过来，每一步都沉重地踏在哈利的心上。  
他一定是在戏弄他的猎物，他大概极为擅长此道。  
不。不不不不不……他绝不允许他们侮辱他美丽的母亲。哈利那肖似母亲的绿眼睛愤怒地燃烧起来，胸口急促地起伏，全身发抖，有一种恐惧，又有一种视死如归的兴奋，从詹姆的肩膀上方紧紧盯着靠近的男人，莉莉在他们身后绝望地摇头，可他没有看见。  
“有趣。”男人用磁性的声音吐出这个词语，他的手臂越过被五花大绑的詹姆，而哈利发誓等这只手伸向母亲他必定要咬断……  
哈利一时失神，男人的手如巨钳般箍住他的两颊，将他一把扯了出来。  
无可分说的力道迫使他踉踉跄跄地离开父母的包围，哈利错愕地瞪大眼睛，詹姆和莉莉在身后骚动起来，又被其他喽啰压下。  
“它们很漂亮。”男人下了狠劲左右摆弄他的脸颊，以评估商品的语气称赞他的眼睛，翡翠颜色的眼睛藏在一对镜片后面，算是有些暴殄天物了，“也许我该挖出来，好好收藏以作补偿，因为你竟敢用这种眼神看我。”  
男人拍拍他的脸颊，在他耳边说：“有趣。”  
“人渣。”哈利啐道。  
虽然隔着面具，但哈利总觉得男人笑了，后者指尖的力道不轻，用一种令人不舒服的方式描摹着他的眼睛，他的面部线条：“如此明亮，如此火辣。”  
男人一脚踩上哈利的膝盖，让他跪到地上，剧痛使哈利咬牙切齿，双眼盈满生理性的泪水，他低着头忍耐痛苦，耳边传来一阵衣物摩挲、金属碰撞的声响，他向上一看，不祥的预感得以应验，他只是看了一眼那从衣物间昂然抬头，盘着青筋的巨物，就心如擂鼓地猛扎下头，喉间泛起酸意。  
那手进犯般沿着他的颧骨摸到他的嘴角，裹着黑绒的手如同一只剧毒的大蜘蛛，撬开了他的牙关，挑起了他的舌头，几番搅动之后，满溢的涎水滑下了他的下巴，哈利反应过来，作势要咬，就被男人扭过脑袋，将视线转向正被手枪抵着太阳穴的父母。  
“这张嘴巴放聪明点，要知道它主人的宝物处境不妙。”男人将哈利的脸摁向那不洁的粗长，当陌生的腥味填满男孩的鼻腔，一直支撑他的勇气突然溃散四逸，哈利拼命地摇头抗拒，用他所能想到的最肮脏的词汇辱骂男人，他的手紧紧抓住男人的西裤，以无谓的挣扎幅度微弱地后退，想远离将要玷污他的东西。直到詹姆的一声惨叫让他浑身僵硬，他看向男人，看不清那面具下的表情，一切是那么诡异，哈利好像在做梦，一场噩梦，也许男人甚至不是人类，他是个怪物。  
弧度圆润的冠部在哈利的唇上来回逡巡，似乎在花园的门口斟酌着徘徊，坚硬的炙热敲打着门禁，当女人的尖叫声起，哈利如梦初醒地轻轻启开嘴巴，颤抖的唇瓣马上便被长驱直入的恶棍毫不留情地施加蹂躏。  
“shhh……对，就是这样，牙关放松点，你做得很好。”  
哈利紧紧地闭起眼睛，喉咙被异物入侵使其深处反射性地痉挛起来，呕吐的欲望不断叠加，在与那让他呼吸不畅的巨物作斗争，它在哈利的舌头上滑进滑出，碾压他的味蕾，粗暴地将它的味道赐予那随它进犯而卷曲的软肉，既腥又咸，仿佛水怪栖身的海域。  
男人的动作过于酷烈，狂风暴雨般降临，将哈利的脑海搅得一塌糊涂，而对方的手抓着他凌乱的黑发，控制他跟随节奏吞吐那物。  
母亲的啜泣在耳畔回响，哈利的慌乱无以复加，想到自己正在家人面前顺应的事情，他不知道以后该怎么面对莉莉和詹姆，他的心被一片片地撕碎。  
男孩的泪水划过脸庞，口中的异物迷惑他，头皮上的疼痛则让他回复清醒，他诅咒男人，将眼神里的恨意毫无保留地投向对方。他不知道此刻他面庞通红，湿润的绿眼睛如黯淡的星辰，被反复玩弄的双唇如血珠般鲜艳，是怎样一副可口的模样，他只知道男人的速度突然加快了，巨柱在他的舌头上跳动起来，哈利呜咽着等待那个高潮，他的头被男人的双手推向茎上茂密的丛林，嗅及浓烈的麝香，一些东西爆发在他的喉咙里，一些东西从他的心里永远地飞走了。  
男人将他推开，哈利趴在地上吐出来，他的鼻涕和眼泪也一并掉入呕吐物中，他弄脏了地毯，满眼都是几何的花纹在视野里闪烁的画面，这地毯是他们一家三口一起挑选的纪念品。  
在被打晕之前，这是他最后能够记忆的事了。


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2  
那只是寻常的一天，直到入睡前都没有特别的预兆，突然他们从梦中惊醒，然后事情就这么……发生了。  
他隐约听见令人不安的交谈：“……选错了……邓布利多……资料……”当他也被押下楼梯，他终于明白这个危机将会毁灭他的一切，一切……  
哈利睁开疲乏的眼睛，浑身大汗淋漓，头顶的天花板变成了他不熟悉的模样，而他的身体似乎正随着床褥上下浮动而起伏，他咽下一口唾沫，嗓子眼里又沙又疼，摸到了眼镜，哈利翻身下床，冲向阳台，然后他看见了——大海，一望无际的海平面。  
“我在做梦？”他拍打自己的脸，越来越使劲，甚至有点疯狂，“醒来！醒来！”  
哈利一步步倒退着回到室内，现在他知道了，他在一艘巨轮上，而他的父母生死不明。  
“早上好，波特先生。”忽然，从角落的黑暗中，一把不算陌生，催起他胃中翻涌的声音呼唤了他，“或许该说傍晚好，你该意识到自己睡了一段不短的时间。”  
戴面具的男人坐在沙发上，几乎与黑暗融为一体，哈利忌惮地向相反的方向移动，边问：“我的父母亲呢？”  
“在一个不安全的地方。”  
男孩没有附和对方残忍的幽默感，焦虑不安：“为什么你要这么做？”  
“因为我猜想你提供的服务应该会使我满意。”男人点了点面具上无生气的嘴部线条，“而我总是算得非常准确。”  
“你知道我问的不是这个！”哈利咆哮，热度不争气地浮上脸庞，“你是谁，为什么要绑架我们？！”  
“你期待我回答吗？”男人的双手手指在扶手上愉快地弹奏着无名的乐曲，“告诉我，你期待我回答吗？”  
哈利没有说话，他的神色就像在坦率地咒骂着“这个疯子”。  
男人轻哼，慢条斯理地说：“你的父母曾教导自己的孩子习惯不劳而获吗？”  
“You sweet sweet boy.”他虚情假意地叹息一声，翘起一条腿，“告诉我你想要什么，然后我将给你渴望的事物一一明码标价。”  
这是个陷阱，一个显而易见的陷阱。哈利尝试不着痕迹地移向门边，可男人只是轻嗤一声，说：“你想离开，当然。那你就走吧，打开这扇门——如果你可以打得开。”  
哈利的手向后摸索，用力拧了拧门把，果不其然没有发生他梦想中的好事，那男人自然是做好了圈养猎物的准备。  
“你想要什么，赎金？”  
男人摊开双手，然后站了起来。哈利的呼吸有一瞬的动摇，他的背贴上了门扉，眼看男人越走越近，他一时竟无法拿定主意，是该攻击，还是躲避。  
当男人距离极近，吐息仿佛烧向了哈利的额头，对方偏过头颅，银色的面具扭曲的五官让人畏于直视，他轻轻一笑，竟是摄人心魄，哈利的喉结滚动，警告自己不要轻举妄动，男人却一把将他搡到了地上。  
被男人喜怒无常，神经质举动吓到的哈利向上看去，他看见一双冰冷的眼睛，红色的光芒一闪而逝，妖异非常。  
“错了。”男人说，“不是我要什么，而是你要什么。”  
“你有时间好好想想。”  
男人留下这句话就离开了，令哈利吃惊的是，门禁于前者而言仿佛是不存在的。


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3  
哈利饥肠辘辘地侧卧在床上，从发现男人没有予“时间”以时限开始，他经历了庆幸到沮丧，沮丧到恐慌的变化。房间里没有食物，两天过去了，男人对他不闻不问，哈利确实开始担心对方打算饿死他了。  
哈利尝试拍打门扉，制造噪音来求助，无果；从阳台向别的厢房攀爬，无果。现在他头晕眼花地回想整件事的关窍，既为父母的安危担惊受怕，又被现实的残酷断断续续地打散不时升起的希望，直到这空间里唯有海浪还在歌唱，浴室里水龙头滴落的点点水花被无限放大……他两眼放空，在朦胧中，仿佛听见了开门的声音。  
那人走到床前，轻抚他的脸颊，说：“可怜。”  
哈利的眼睛逐渐聚焦，而男人的身影令他恶向胆边生，拼着最后一点力气，他突然暴起将男人的脸扇向一边，那可恨的银面具也因此脱落，打着旋飞到了远处，绑架犯的真面目将大白，至少哈利不愿再被蒙在鼓里——  
“你……”哈利一怔，浑身颤抖起来，他看见了一张并不陌生的脸，“……里德尔教授？”  
里德尔并无一丝慌乱，相反，他饶有兴致地观察哈利的表情，露出了仿佛是被取悦了的微笑……又不像是在笑。  
虽然里德尔从未直接向哈利授课，可他在学校里实在是太有名了，面容英俊，谈吐优雅，学识渊博，他是最有人气的教师。哈利从头到尾都没有将绑架犯的脸与里德尔联想到一块，如果他单纯是个陌生人，哈利不会震惊至此。  
哈利虚弱地喃喃，心里浮现一种与其说是被背叛，不如说是感觉荒诞的感情：“为什么……”  
“害怕？”  
里德尔箍住男孩的脖子，另一只手划开手机的屏保，点开一段令人不安的音频，血色从哈利的脸上褪去，他挣扎起来：“你把莉莉和詹姆怎么了——”  
“交流并不愉快，他们不太配合……”  
被收紧的手指折磨到几近窒息，哈利无力地揪住了里德尔的西服袖子：“无论你对他们做了什么……要做什么，请你停下——”  
黑发男人轻轻地对他说：“那么，你能给我什么呢？”  
男孩闭上眼睛，掩去眼中的痛苦，声音细如蚊蚋：“……一切。”  
里德尔微微斜过脑袋打量他，不置可否地挑起眉梢：“你有什么能够派上用场的东西呢？你父母的财产？”  
男人俯身在哈利的耳边说：“你想要吗，他们的遗产？”  
哈利倒吸一口凉气，迅速地摇了摇头。  
“那难道你想帮我杀人吗？我想我会期待的，你在球场上那么敏捷，一定是成为杀手的好苗子。”  
哈利涨红了脸，泪水不自觉地聚集在眼角。  
“只是开玩笑。如果你走上歪路，作为老师我会伤心的。”男人松手，温柔地帮他整理了皱巴巴的衣领，“波特先生，上次考试你还有一门不及格，我思来想去也没发现你拥有什么杰出的才能，足以支付你请求的代价。”  
哈利咳嗽着远离年长的男人，里德尔无底洞般深邃的眼瞳赫然向下一转，令男孩回想起水族馆里奇形怪状的鱼，它们死气沉沉的眼睛时而机械式地转动，没有感情地凝视他：“还是说，你要出卖身体呢？”  
“你真脏。”里德尔轻蔑地一啧嘴。  
男孩被刺到一样跳起来：“我没有说过要出卖身体！”  
“那你还有什么价值？”里德尔的眼神变得恐怖，他举起手机，那音频开始循环播放，令哈利毛骨悚然，“什么是你的‘一切’，你对我撒谎？我最恨他人欺骗我……”  
“你真是个疯子。”哈利不可理喻地摇摇头，“你他妈根本就没有给我任何选择。”  
他冲上去抢夺手机，被里德尔一脚掀翻在地，哈利像一只失去生命力的野兽，趴在地毯上喘息着，恶狠狠地锤了一下地板：“……你想要身体，那我就出卖身体。”  
他翻身面向里德尔，脸上的肌肉颤动着：“拿去吧，变态。”  
男人面无表情地锁屏，轻慢地扫视男孩的身体：“请脱下你的衣服。”  
哈利往旁边啐了一口。  
“真让人尴尬，小男孩。”里德尔反而笑了，“竟认为自己的身体充满价值。”  
受到侮辱的哈利大声喘气，当他意识到这不会是他最后一次被羞辱的时候，一种更悲凉的东西在愤怒之下生根发芽。


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4  
哈利的指尖微微发抖，不算利索地解开上衣的一排纽扣，当他拉下裤子的拉链时，平时根本不曾注意的呲啦声响使他神经紧绷。  
他的右手防卫性地挡在身前，抓住左臂，僵硬的肌肉线条并没有健康的美感，男孩本是出身富裕人家，裸体却出人意料的清瘦，他因为羞耻而微微佝偻着，依稀可见的肋骨间是扁平下凹的腹部，少年的羸弱感完美地在这具躯体上刻下了痕迹。  
里德尔指着他身上最后的布料，无情地说：“我说全部。”  
哈利抿抿唇，抬了抬眼镜，慢吞吞地弯腰，他的锁骨清晰而锐利，喉结在纤长的脖颈上滚动，脆弱又可口。突然一声雷鸣在两人间隆隆鸣动，里德尔眯起了眼睛，而想要掩饰尴尬的男孩反而三下五除二地将内裤扒下了膝盖，过于急切的动作使他在起身时眼冒金星……他需要食物。  
股间凉嗖嗖的，哈利焦躁地扭动身体，无法面对对方。  
里德尔满意地叹息一声，将不设防的哈利一把推倒到床上，后者忙于支撑自己，不小心让胯间软塌塌的肉团暴露在露骨的审视中。  
里德尔抬起一只脚，踩在男孩的胸膛上，穿着白袜的脚掌先是在他平坦的胸脯上来回画圈，用脚趾挑逗他浅色的乳头，再滑向男孩的肋骨，一根根地摩擦过去：“你太瘦了，甚至硌脚。”  
哈利面红耳赤地抓着床单，压抑踢开男人的冲动。  
那脚往下移动，很快就让男孩出于别种原由脸红起来，里德尔不轻不重地碾着哈利的腹股沟，再往深处，途径一片稀疏的小草丛，软绵绵的小家伙还在沉睡着，男人不满地踩了踩它，又戏耍着与它磨蹭，它的主人咬着嘴唇别过脸去，唯有泛着粉红的脖子和紧随踩踏张驰的肌肉还在传达主人的感受。  
在玩弄了一会后，哈利的幼茎依旧不太精神，里德尔嘀咕一声，从床边离开了。  
哈利精疲力尽地睡了过去。  
他打了个喷嚏，被食物的香气诱醒，看到里德尔坐在沙发上，正在读一本书。  
哈利的注意力被沙发前茶几上的美食夺走了，他从床沿滑下来，却发现床单下的自己还是一丝不挂，而环视四周，他本来的衣物早已不知所踪。  
男孩沮丧地用被单包裹自己，他敢肯定里德尔知道他醒了，男人只是装模作样地无视他。  
男孩吞咽过量滋生的唾沫，踟蹰着靠近茶几，如果里德尔不打算招呼他，他也没有必要遵守对方的规矩，他不会让他如愿的，只是与他交谈，哈利就觉得恶心。  
“你还没有请求。”  
哈利的手还没有碰到三明治，就被里德尔挥舞的马鞭给抽了一记，哈利甩着手咒骂一声，他就知道事情不会这么简单。  
男人合上书本，鞭子在他的膝盖上点了点：“为什么你总要把事情变得这么难呢，我只想要一声礼貌的问候和一句得体的请求，波特先生。”  
“……”哈利皱眉，然后妥协，“……我可以用餐吗，先生？”  
骨气不是用在这里的。哈利说服自己，如果他想逃走，他要救詹姆和莉莉，他就需要保持体力。  
里德尔意外的没有继续为难他，只是点头以示许可。  
哈利尽量不让自己显得像是在狼吞虎咽，里德尔在戏弄他取乐，他不会让他如愿的……茶几太矮了，他手忙脚乱地在撕扯小羊排的同时拉起滑落的床单，等反应回来，自己的姿势已经由站着变为跪坐在地，而里德尔正用一种令人反胃的愉快神情观察他。  
哈利用手背擦擦嘴，不耐烦地说：“见鬼的偷窥狂。”  
里德尔站起来，男孩退缩了，年长者以一种似笑非笑的表情注视他，总是将深意藏在那双黝黑的眼睛后。  
无法把握男人的想法使哈利坐立不安，未知往往是最可怕的，哈利紧了紧被单，把视线飘向别处。  
“我等了很久，而你总是一再用无礼的态度伤透我的心。”里德尔把玩鞭子，比起发怒更像在沉思，“我本可以任你死在这里，就像一只无人问津的老鼠。”  
“那我应该感谢你的仁慈咯？”男孩讥讽道。  
男人眼中的寒意将哈利刺得一激灵，他绕过茶几，伸手抓住连连后退的男孩凌乱的黑发，然后他俯下身来，像教训无知稚童般温柔：“你这天真的孩子，生于幸福的家庭，不知人间疾苦，你以为现在的情况不能更糟了？不，当然不，它可以比你想象中恶劣千百倍。”  
里德尔的手伸进西服的口袋中，将掏出的东西展示到哈利眼前，后者被两道黯淡的闪光刺痛了眼睛，他认出那是父母的戒指，却不复金属本来面貌的璀璨，染着斑驳的深色脏污。  
哈利颤抖起来。  
在哈利开口追问之前，里德尔比出一根食指封住他的双唇：“你想要什么？”  
哈利瞪着他，痛苦而讶异，然后他明白过来，一些事物压得他抬不起头来。  
“我想要他们平安无事。”  
“令人欣慰的第一步。”男人假惺惺地赞叹起来，“那么，进贡吧。”  
“什么……”哈利反应过来，心往下沉，“……我该做什么？”  
“你不能这么懒惰，多动下脑子。”里德尔用充满惋惜的表情对他说。  
哈利想起了那个让他尊严扫地的夜晚：“我将……用这个，”他指着自己的嘴巴，“来为你服、服务？”  
“sweet.”男人鼓励性地轻轻拍掌，“可我们还可以做点别的。”  
里德尔轻轻将他身上的床单扯掉，哈利反射性的一抓又放手，曾经的老师对他说：“坐到那边去。”  
哈利忐忑不安地坐在床沿上，现在他又回到赤裸的样子了，冰冷的室内空气和对方的打量使他毛骨悚然，他想要自然地遮住自己的隐私部位。  
“你对接下来将发生的事有头绪吗？”  
哈利知道。他并不青涩，他和罗恩，和他的朋友们曾谈论过男女间的情事，就像其他青春期的男孩子，对陌生的世界充满好奇。  
他想象过女孩儿柔软的身体，可他从未设想过自己会被一个同性胁迫，玷污。看在老天的份上，他是个男孩，让另一个人进入他？还是一个自己如此憎恨的人？哈利不确定自己是否做好了接受的准备，可他也知道，对方根本不关心他是否心甘情愿。  
里德尔歪着脑袋，问他：“玩弄过自己吗？”  
“什么？”  
里德尔握拳，上下做了个猥琐的手势，以如此优雅的外姿，为人师表的身份。  
哈利苍白的脸上浮起了红晕，他想了想，诚实地点点头。  
“你知道吗，波特先生？过去男孩手淫被视作一种病。”男人轻柔地说，“你病了。”  
“——这很正常，老古董。”  
“那就让我看看这有多正常。”  
哈利眯起眼睛，这就是男人想要的。他仰头盯着居高临下的绑架犯，阳台的日照爬上了双人床的半边，光线从他脖子流连到胸脯和小腹，给他镀上一层柔和的光边，男孩的双手在床褥上几度握拳又松开，他的脸上没有表情，微微偏向一边，右手磨蹭着伸入两腿之间，好像有硬物梗在喉中，他很紧张。  
哈利闭起眼睛，他想想象一些能让自己兴奋起来的画面，可他的脑子里一片混乱，手上撸动的快感没有他在静悄悄的夜里爱抚自己时那么强烈，有十来下了，他的阴茎依旧只是半勃的状态。  
嗒哒、嗒哒。  
在他黑暗的世界里，响起了皮鞋在地板上踩拍子的声音，他手下的动作一顿，脑子里都是他其实正被观赏着的念头，哈利不知道里德尔正用什么神情看着他，这让他完全无法集中精神，于是偷偷睁开的眼睛对上一双无底深渊的眼睛，它们搅动着贪婪，欲望和乱七八糟的东西。  
哈利吞咽，一股令他羞赧的热流涌向胯间，他的勃起变得更加精神，他心里开始尖叫着：错了——  
他们靠的很近，他可以闻到男人身上的味道，一种不容忽视的存在感，哈利欺骗自己，无论如何，让他尽快高潮吧。  
里德尔所看到的，是一具干巴巴却光滑的躯体，男孩的右手亵渎自己，左手支撑在床垫上，低垂的头颅，发旋的走向，越过后脑勺往下，依稀可见突出的脊梁骨节。他伸手撩拨一下男孩胸前的乳尖，捻了捻，在拉扯的时候，后者惊呼的声音已经算是明显了。  
由于他的加入，一波一波的白浊随男孩抽搐着溅到肚子上，里德尔欣赏地将男孩的黑发揉得更乱，就像在惹怒一只坏脾气的猫咪，哈利拍开了他的手，倒在床上蜷缩起来，看起来既厌恶这一天的所有遭遇，也厌恶自己。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （有味道的一章，慎）

ch.5  
三餐有人准时送到他的厢房前，从门下方的小闸门处推进来，哈利不认为普通船上的房间需要装一扇这样的门。每当他试图与送餐的人沟通，对面总是保持沉默，似乎永远也不会有回应。  
多聪明啊，与其绑着敌人，不如抽走他们的裤腰带。哈利成天披着被单，什么也干不成，当他研究出一种巧妙的打结办法，床单好歹是变成了某种斗篷，他的胯下依旧是凉嗖嗖的，一切都怪极了。  
房间的装潢很豪华，但是没什么摆设，没什么足够哈利伤害里德尔，伤害自己的摆设。  
这条船是不是永远也不会靠岸？哈利担忧地想。他还没有乘船旅行的经历，不太了解船只补给的周期，而到今天已经足足五日了，永无止尽的海浪拍打着船壁，似乎连海鸥的啸声都极其稀罕。  
他急切地想要知道里德尔有没践行他的诺言，想见他的父母，想念他的学校和所有亲爱的同学好友们，罗恩会怎么想？奇怪他为何失约没有参加校际对抗赛吗？赫敏会怎么想？担心他缺了几乎一周的课程吗？  
天杀的里德尔。哈利深深呼吸了一口。下地狱去吧。  
如果邓布利多…邓布利多教授——他父母效力的研究室负责人——真的和这件事有什么关联的话，哈利只期望他能尽早察觉到这一切然后报警。  
报警真的会有用吗？  
哈利不知道，他只能保持这份期待，不然再过不久，他可能会发疯。

男人没有让他久等，但是当他再出现时，手上提着一个让人不安的箱子。  
“早上好，波特先生。”哈利不想听到这个，他已经开始憎恨这句问候了。  
他恶狠狠地说：“今天又是什么？”  
里德尔似乎为他这虚张声势的直率感到愉快：“清洁。”  
“什么，你要像给流浪狗洗澡一样打理我吗？太善良了，你的事迹可以登报了。”  
里德尔眼里闪烁着愠怒和恶意，笑容依旧完美，就是有点邪恶：“我们待会再洗澡，在你今天的课程结束之后。”  
当注意到哈利身上拙劣的斗篷后，他似乎被逗乐了，哈利认为没有一拳打歪他的鼻子已经算是成熟的表现了。  
里德尔将箱子放在床上打开，哈利直觉不妙，而他的直觉百分之九十都是准确的，他看见内容物，连连摇头，苦涩地抗拒道：“不。（No.）”  
再一次，他的脸彻底熟透了。  
“是的。（Yes.）”里德尔展示里面的物品，很显然，是成年人的各种情趣用品，他的手指像跳舞一样摆弄着这个，又拿起那个，“我们可以慢慢探索，我想知道你身体的极限在哪里。”  
反正不是什么健康意义上的——该死的变态。哈利羞愤不已，鼻腔里喷出炽热的气息，里德尔带来了玩具，但他并不是打算要和哈利一起找乐子，而是要在哈利身上找乐子。  
里德尔拿起一个大了好几号的针筒，哈利退缩了：“会死的！”  
男人扬起眉毛：“不会的。你以为我要用它来做什么？”  
“每个小孩都知道。每个由小孩长成的大人都知道。”  
里德尔大笑起来，哈利也发现自己说了句非常傻的话，咬牙切齿，恨不得钻到床底下去。  
“注射，当然是注射。”里德尔撕开一个包装袋，把袋子里的塑料细管接到针筒注射口上，“但我暂时不打算对你用什么药，只是……想清理一下你肚子里的脏东西。”  
哈利是完全迷惑的，看来他还没有和朋友们探讨到这么深远的地步。  
男人向他打了个响指，说：“过来吧。”  
哈利警惕地走过去，毕竟他没有拒绝的选项。他依言跪伏在床沿，一条腿放下地面，以一个羞耻的姿态尽可能暴露自己的私处，他要杀了里德尔，有一天他一定会杀了里德尔。  
里德尔看他的铃铛悬挂在两腿间的深处，把玩了一下那对小球。  
“喂！”哈利情不自禁地尖叫。  
“如果你做得好，下次我可以让你看看你父母的现状。”  
哈利闭嘴了。  
男孩抿着嘴唇，他突然好奇床单上有哪些细小的尘絮，双眼放直地研究起来，一种冷冰冰的，滑溜溜的东西被抹到了他的屁眼上，他的身上起了成片的鸡皮疙瘩，他又不蠢，联想到前面得到的信息，他猜到了男人将要用那注射器做什么。  
里德尔用手指扒开了他的后穴，那地方那么脏，连哈利自己也从未仔细看过，现在，正被他曾经的老师观察着……哈利一头埋进了床里。  
一点异样，同样冰冷湿滑的触感，从那口里钻了进去，哈利颤抖起来，天知道那地方一直是用来干什么的……恐慌汹涌而来，他知道赫敏为什么讨厌他们谈论性了，成为被狩猎者真是太可怕了……  
“There，there.”里德尔一只手爱抚他的背脊，一边嘘嘘声安抚他。  
哈利感觉一些液体被注入他的肚子里，注射持续了一段时间，每一秒，当他认为要结束的时候，那些侵入的液体都令他的腹部更饱涨一分。  
终于，里德尔离开他，哈利不停地喘气，汗从额角滚下来，他的肚子在怪叫，腹痛难忍，威胁他要排出异物，哈利抓着床单缓了一下，翻下床沿，他迫切地想要去——  
“噢拜托！”  
里德尔倚在卫生间的门上，并没有要让路的意思，他无辜地耸耸肩，对用一种野兽般的眼神瞪着他的哈利说：“怎么了？”  
“怎么了？！我要上厕所！”说罢，更强的冲击往下崩溃，哈利弯下腰抱着肚子，连呼吸都小口小口的。  
里德尔好整以暇地抱着手臂：“波特先生，你太粗鲁了。”  
“……请？”哈利的声音都是抖的。  
“不。”男人毫不留情地拒绝，“我被冒犯了，你的态度不足以让我原谅你。”  
“我要出来了——”  
“你最好忍着，不然你就要在自己的秽物上活动了。”  
等这见鬼的里德尔老了之后，一定会躺在自己的便溺里呻吟。  
哈利夹紧双腿，手不停地在大腿上擦来擦去，转移注意力，跌跌撞撞，不停地发抖，他的头皮都湿了。  
“我……求求你。”哈利艰难地说，“我错了，我恳求你——让我——”  
他揪住男人的衣摆。  
里德尔歪了歪脑袋：“很好。”他让开了。  
哈利一个猛扑撞开门，他近乎狂乱，一脚踩在过长的斗篷上，摔了个底朝天，眼镜也甩飞出去，这样凶猛的钝击使他大脑一片空白，失去了对肢体的控制，不幸…非常不幸，他在这猝不及防之下……泻了出来。  
哈利哽咽着，既爬不起来，也无法阻止自己的括约肌，湿热和臭味在他的腿间蒸腾，软烂的东西浸泡他的下身，三急解决后，哈利意识到自己放纵了什么，他呆呆地看着天花板的白瓷砖，突然无法抑制地流下了眼泪。  
哈利边咒骂，边哭得上气不接下气，他嗓音沙哑，在地板上挣扎，发现自己起不来后，自暴自弃地坐在地上，对里德尔大喊大叫：“我要杀了你！……我要杀了你！”  
里德尔静静地看着这一切，在哈利力竭后绝望地抱着膝盖流眼泪时，一言不发地走进了卫生间。  
他踩到了污物，但他好像浑不在意。  
里德尔半蹲在哈利面前，伸手拭去他的眼泪，轻声安慰他：“It's okay…It's okay…”  
哈利一巴掌扇开男人的手，嘶哑地咆哮：“不要假惺惺的！”  
被不客气地推拒，里德尔没有生气：“我并没有期待事情发展至此。”  
里德尔注视他，用一种他们踏入这种关系以来，从未出现过的陌生诚恳对他说：“我很抱歉。”  
男人价值不菲的皮鞋、西裤上都溅上了污渍，哈利抬起通红的眼睛，一声不吭，但里德尔倾身靠近时，他没有很激烈地挣扎：“来吧，我们去洗一下。”  
男人顺了顺他的背，将他抱起来，哈利推了他一下，虚弱地说：“我能自己站着。”  
“我会扶着你。”  
里德尔半扶半抱地将他带进浴缸里，把那身可笑的、已经脏污的床单脱下来，哈利一直保持沉默，看上去恹恹的。里德尔脱掉外套，将袖子捋到手肘上，调出热水给缺乏活力的哈利擦洗身体，他能感觉到手下躯体的每一次抗拒和退缩，可他的动作中没有旖旎，最后男孩几乎是随他摆弄了。  
哈利站在浴缸里俯视地板那滩污秽，久久无法言语，里德尔将他拦腰抱起，带他离开浴室，哈利被放置回床上，年长的男人找出一条新被子包裹他，他就用婴儿的姿态蜷缩起来，看着眼前的一方景色发愣。  
直到他陷入沉睡之前，里德尔都一直用触摸安抚他。


	6. Chapter 6

ch.6  
哈利醒来后，里德尔已经不在了，浴室里令他难堪的东西也被收拾了。  
他走到阳台上，迎着海风探头看船底的浪花，不知道这里离陆地多远，也不知道他能游多远。  
他坐在雕花的椅子上，天空阴沉沉的，他瞭望这片无处可逃的海域，无比想念自己曾经拥有的一切。

过了午后，里德尔来了，拎着一套崭新的西服。  
以往哈利总是要嘲讽他一句的，可今天的哈利出奇的安静。  
“你可以穿上。”将西服挂上衣架后，男人从腋下抽出夹着的平板电脑，举起来向哈利示意，“我所承诺的，都会兑现。”  
哈利探过身来，终于提起一点精神：“是不是……”  
“我想你在与他们见面时，会希望保持得体？”  
“天啊——”  
男孩挤开里德尔，此刻于他而言，换衣服也是该争分夺秒的差事。他蹦来蹦去，把自己塞进裤子里，昂贵修身的衬衫在他的爪子下生出皱痕，指尖发抖，他别了好久的纽扣。  
里德尔拧着眉头看哈利将掌心的汗水擦在裤子上，帮他拉直了衬衫，重新整理了不对称的领口：“毛手毛脚的小男孩。”  
哈利不自在地扭了扭身子，对方的举止太过微妙，有种超乎他们现在关系的亲密，他不适应。  
但令他迷惑的是，反感依旧存在，却并不强烈。  
里德尔将平板立在茶几上：“准备好了吗？”哈利跪坐在平板前，紧张地对他点了点头。  
链接视频的时间也许不长，哈利却觉得仿佛是等了一个世纪，等詹姆和莉莉出现在画面里，他短促地哽咽了一声。  
“天啊，宝贝——哈利——”  
他们看起来很憔悴，脸上多少带着伤，却已经得到了妥善的处理。  
“你们还好吗？？里德……”他抬眼瞥了一下对面沙发上的男人，“神秘人有没有再吩咐人折磨你们？？”  
“别担心我们，他已经没有能够从我们身上得到的东西了。”詹姆凑近镜头，眉头紧皱，在观察哈利画面里的端倪，“保护好自己，儿子。”  
“——只要你可以活下来，无论发生了什么，我们只要你能够活下来，好吗？”莉莉泛红的眼尾有些脆弱，眼里却闪烁着坚强的光芒。  
“我会没事的，我是说，我这种没什么特点的青少年，对他有什么用呢？”  
哈利咧嘴一笑，并希望自己能笑得自然一些。

通话结束之后，哈利凝视着黑掉的屏幕坐了好久，直到里德尔拿走了平板。  
“噢，波特先生，我想我能得到更多。”里德尔打趣道，听见他满怀恶意的调侃，哈利反而松了一口气，就像终于打破了某种让他心惊胆战的假象，将情况拖回到他还熟悉的范围之内。  
哈利闷闷不乐地沉声说：“我现在不想和你吵架。”  
里德尔不屑地轻哼一声，但在他离开之前，他将一缕垂下太阳穴的头发拨到男孩的耳朵后，在男孩避开他之前又先一步抽身离去：“我原谅你这次无礼，好好消化今天的会面吧。”

又一次月落日升之后，里德尔再一次提着他的玩具箱造访了。  
“如果你不自觉的话，我就要收回这件礼物了。”他嘶嘶声说。  
哈利慢吞吞地卸下文明的标志，必须面向里德尔做这件事，因为后者就是个热衷观赏他人尊严扫地的变态，他看几次都不会腻。  
哈利撇了撇嘴，双手掩在胯前，像那些端庄的淑女会做的姿态，但他要面对的场合，怎么都称不上体面，他的视线死死钉在里德尔的皮鞋上，磨着后槽牙，只是保持沉默。  
里德尔又一次将针筒递到他眼前时，他才面色苍白地别过脸：“不。”  
男人将针筒塞给他：“这次你自己来。”  
哈利应该马上摔烂这个东西。他摇头，出于某些原因犹豫不决，直到里德尔在他的肩头上推了一把，语气柔和却不容置疑：“去吧。我在这里等你。”  
浴室的门被哈利带上，他茫然地看着手里的针筒，穿透通风窗的阳光在不算明亮的浴室里打下一道光柱，他疲惫地坐在马桶盖上，手肘撑着膝盖，对着随海浪起伏而不停细微倾斜的房间发愣。  
只要你可以活下来，宝贝。  
莉莉的话语缥缈而遥远，他在睡梦中吗？他不止一次希望自己在睡梦之中，这样等他醒来时，全部都只是一场怪异且色情，让他尴尬却又不为人知的噩梦了，他会一边思索这是不是自己潜意识里的性趣一边嘲笑自己，在学校的走廊上与里德尔擦肩而过时不好意思地偷看一眼，然后事情就过去了。  
哈利坐了很久，直到听见一声海鸟的叫唤，才站起来，完成必须完成的事。  
不太顺利，动静有点大，哈利摁下冲水键时，希望外面的人没有听见那些令人难堪的声响，不过他转念一想，更难堪的事都已经被对方看见了，他又有什么好害臊的呢？  
里德尔在阅读，没有在他磨蹭这么久后发怒。他从门后探出半个身子观察对方的情绪状况，松了口气之后离开掩护。  
里德尔“喀啦喀啦”地活动颈椎，打了个手势让哈利靠近，然后从男孩的鼻梁上取下了眼镜。  
里德尔展示了一根透明的、由一打小球串联起来的棒物：“我要将它放入你的体内。”  
哈利厌恶地红了脸：“喔，是吗？你要这样做吗，先生？”嘲讽的语气依旧呛人，“我本以为你要直接自己上怎么地——”  
里德尔微笑着把手伸到他的后脑勺，一把扯着他的头发往后拉，眼里没有在笑：“我当然可以，你知道的。”他用那棒物拍打着哈利的脸颊，“什么准备也不给，就用我的老二，给你你想要的……它会撕裂你，弄坏你，将你变得血淋淋的，让你感觉在地狱里被魔鬼的权杖侵犯着。”  
“要尝尝吗？”  
哈利咽了口唾沫，不说话了。  
“躺好，分开你的双腿。”里德尔温柔地威胁道。  
哈利照做了，他本想看着天花板上的灯饰，等这一切过去。  
涂抹润滑的棒物在他的肛门周围画着圈圈，哈利有点紧张，那听起来真的很疼，还有他想起了看邦德电影时特工被拷问的画面。当棒物挤进入口时，哈利瑟缩了一下，但他很快就发现这并没有什么痛苦，更多的是一种和灌肠的塑料管相同的异样的侵入感，区别是棒物的直径更大，感觉更明显。  
里德尔旋转着手里的玩具缓缓推进，当它进入到一定深度时，又将它拉了出来，如此反复着，模仿着性交的动作。  
几乎是在哈利明白自己适应的同时，他感觉穴口随着里德尔对玩具的旋动而升起一层奇妙的酥麻感，他不知道那是一种什么感觉，只是——很怪，里德尔的手指轻轻揉捻穴眼的周围，哈利只觉得想要随之哼哼出声，但他不想这么做，于是乱七八糟地想着譬如：真脏，我甚至都没洗过那儿——之类的事来转移注意力。  
里德尔将手放到他的老二上时，他吓了一跳。  
“有人这么对你做过吗？”里德尔手法娴熟地把玩着，问他。  
“见鬼，当然没有！”  
“连女孩都没有？”  
“没有！”  
哈利不甘心地低咒一声，听见里德尔轻笑出声。  
“你到底想干嘛，你就不能拿走自己想要的东西，结束这一切吗？”  
里德尔回应时，正用掌心磨着他的马眼：“我想要你高潮，波特先生。”  
很怪。有东西在他的屁眼里进进出出，同时还有人帮他手淫，而他哪一边都无法忽视，在他鸡巴上累积的快感是易显的，但每当里德尔的道具一个深入，刮蹭他体内的某个地方，就有尿意和射精感一起饱涨他的老二。  
“看着它，波特。”  
盖着眼睛的哈利闻言，忍不住低下头去，他看见里德尔的衬衫敞开一大片，露出苍白的肌肤，男人舔着嘴唇，专注地玩弄他的身体，睫毛密而纤长，拥有完美线条的鼻梁，他的右手推着玩具棒，节奏逐渐加快，跟上撸动的左手，哈利的脚趾抓着床单，一个弹腰，紧紧闭着眼睛进入了高潮。  
哈利的臀部忍不住缓慢地扭动了一下，前所未有的酸麻感觉还残留在体内，他把鼻子埋入枕头里，悠长地呻吟了一声。


	7. Chapter 7

ch.7  
里德尔离开的时候，把一个短小，直径更粗的塞子留在哈利的屁眼里，用一种皮带装置固定住。  
“这是为了让你尽快适应。”  
哈利系上衬衫的纽扣，轻蔑地喷喷鼻，好像这是为了什么正当理由似的……他甚至穿不了裤子。  
过着游离于社会外的生活，哈利每天的娱乐就是数着墙纸上的花纹，或者研究云彩流动，他甚至试过将餐巾纸撕成条来解闷。没有人和他说话，没有人听他说话，他只能够自言自语，除非里德尔又过来折腾他。  
这样真的很可悲。  
哈利在里德尔又一次造访时，问他：“……你能给我几本书吗？”  
里德尔松开领带：“无聊？”  
“我又不是什么苦行僧，好吗？”  
“最好不是，不然这世上得有多少信仰崩溃呢。”男人耸耸肩。  
“所以呢？给还是不给？”  
眼里闪着精光，里德尔说：“只要你以后都扯开嗓子，把最真实的感受喊出来。”  
哈利答应了。  
等第二天，里德尔来得很早，甚至将哈利从被窝里翻了出来，哈利睡眼惺忪地接过里德尔递给他的书本，等看见封面时，他沮丧地叫了起来：“课本？竟然是课本？为什么是课本？”  
里德尔不怀好意地说：“我想了想，正好我手头上手头上的事都处理好了…（哈利警惕地抬起头）…既然你这么无聊，我想我可以给你补补课。”  
“你认真的吗？”哈利说，满眼都是难以置信。“我忍受你折磨我的身体，然后你还要摧毁我的意志？”  
折磨？摧毁？里德尔不悦地喃喃低语，然后不耐烦地说：“还是你情愿被我变成一个废人？”  
哈利一愣，不敢肯定：“你的意思是……你终究会放了我？”  
里德尔勾起唇角，眯起眼睛睨着他：“猜猜？”  
哈利绞着手指：“……我刚刚不是那个意思，只是以为你开我玩笑，要取笑我。”  
里德尔抬起下巴，依旧不太愉快：“无所谓。往后，要是你一天的表现好，晚上我会奖励你一部电影。”  
哈利张大嘴巴，感觉被天上的馅饼砸了个正着。

没有什么把戏，里德尔说是补课，就是正正经经的补课。他花了半天时间给他回顾新学期的知识要点，涵盖了几个学科，纵然哈利反射性地在听讲时犯困，考虑到讲师把握着他们一家三口的性命，也只好强打起十二分的精神做笔记。  
哈利太困惑了，他被绑架至今的经历一波三折，而此时此刻，又和之前的遭遇落差太大，他几乎搞不清楚自己该作出什么反应，只是……迷惑。  
“你的基础真的很差，波特先生，在我手下你很难过关。”  
“你就像那种嫖完未成年后劝他们从良的社会人士。”  
“你是妓子吗？”  
哈利气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，绷着嘴角写笔记。  
“我曾观看过你的比赛，我想你确实更擅长体育。”男人笑着，圈起他的另一处错误，“可懂得更多，并没有坏处。”  
“你听起来就像赫敏。”  
“格兰杰小姐？她确实很有上进心，可惜太死板了。”  
哈利斜了他一眼，有些意外：“我以为你们这些老师会更欣赏那种好学生。”  
“容易操纵，容易影响。”里德尔旋了个漂亮的笔花，吸引了哈利的眼球……当然，里德尔也曾是个青少年，“千篇一律。”  
“猎奇心理。”哈利评价，“不过影响？赫敏没有这么脆弱。”  
他沉默下来，想到自己已经在和里德尔侃侃而谈了，又心酸地想：比他坚强。  
他在椅子上扭动一下，找一个更舒适的位置避开那个塞子，里德尔注意到，用笔敲敲桌子，皱起眉斥责他：“你安分一点。”  
“……可这玩意一直硌着我。”  
“那就拿掉。”  
“……如果你真的那么热爱自己的教师事业，为什么还要搞绑架犯、暴力组织这种副业呢？”  
哈利将拔出来的塞子藏进被子里，觉得他们做的所有事都太荒谬了，于是怒火中烧。  
“虽然你好像把它们作了区分——”  
男人向他招手，像在召唤一只小狗，等哈利不情不愿地挪过去后，一本正经地向他讲解一道算式。  
在哈利忐忑不安地写下答案之后，他才接上方才的未尽之言：“——但在我看来，它们本质上并无不同。”  
古怪地扬起眉毛，哈利回想整起事件的经过，回忆这一天，因这歪理意外的有共鸣而皱起了鼻子。  
有够傻的。  
哈利虽然绷着脸，却突然有种扭曲的，想要发笑的冲动。

晚上，里德尔用遥控器降下投影幕，哈利没有挑选电影的权利，但拥有娱乐足以让他像上个世纪4、50年代兴致勃勃的观众一样忽略许多不尽人意之处。  
里德尔播放电影，然后上床将哈利搂在了臂弯里。  
哈利紧张地瞪着他，僵硬地推拒着，这样的距离太过火了：“你也要看？”  
里德尔早已将服饰拨弄得更为随意，他看着屏幕，冷淡地半垂眼睑：“看完了我们就做爱。”  
“……来真的？”男孩的舌尖泛苦，盯着里德尔线条锋利的侧脸。  
“我想你还没有准备好。”  
哈利松了口气，脑袋落到对方胸膛上，电影正式开始了。  
里德尔的身上有淡淡的古龙水味道，当哈利枕着他的身体时，可以感觉到属于他的生命在起伏，他也是温暖的，会呼吸的。  
哈利意识到这点，打了个冷战。  
开头，这是一部轻松的电影，画面有些旧了，故事有点老套，完全不像里德尔这种人会看的电影，在哈利看来，对方应该会更喜欢那种不知所云，神神叨叨的风格，而不是在轻快节奏里，静静地呼吸着，手指捻着哈利的头发再流连到耳朵上。  
哈利挺喜欢……挺需要这种类型的。他全神贯注地沉浸在电影带来的氛围里，默许了里德尔的小动作——他拒绝得了吗？  
故事逐渐发展，在男女主人公初夜之后，露骨的情色画面大幅增加，哈利窘迫得眼神闪烁，才知道里德尔打的是这样的鬼主意，非常狡诈，非常不齿。他不自在地扭动身体，在女主角动情的呻吟下，有些焦躁不安。  
哈利攀着里德尔——尽管是半强制性的——对方肌肤的热度透过衬衫传递到他紧贴的手心里，影片里的不雅声响煽情地在室内回荡，哈利偷偷地滚动了一下喉结。  
情节越来越大胆，屏幕上交叠的身影不止在安全的卧室内，甚至厮混到都会的小巷中，哈利在镜头清晰地映入两位演员相互厮磨的性器官后，不争气地硬了。  
里德尔明显是知道的，他半眯着眼睛乜过来，像是在嘲讽，又有点得意，突然垂下脑袋埋进哈利的肩颈间，湿漉漉地舔吻那处的肌肤。  
哈利喘着气，无力地推着他，同时罪恶地觉得感觉好极了。  
“你说等结束后的？”  
里德尔在哈利的肩膀上咬了一口，被后者撇下嘴角提醒道。  
“所以我只是在爱抚你。”男人解开最后的纽扣，叼起哈利的一边乳头，用舌头逗弄着，“叫出来，波特，不必压抑自己，没有人会听见。”  
音箱里的娇喘此起彼伏，哈利先是从喉咙里推出一声宛如窒息的低吟，紧张且沙哑，这只是一个开端。渐渐地，背景里多了一份羞涩，还未完全变音的嗓子小心翼翼，但不乏热情地解放自己，当哈利真的叫出来之后，有些东西他不再那么在乎了，他顶起自己的老二蹭到里德尔的腿上，在后者的舔舐下难耐地摆动着。  
“想要？”里德尔问。  
哈利点点头。  
“电影还未结束。”  
男孩不满地低咒一声，里德尔手指翻飞，灵巧地除掉他的衣服。  
哈利那么渴望对方可以尽快抚慰他的老二，以致于等到演职人员名单出来时，他已经不在乎男人又一次将玩具塞进他屁眼里的事了。


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8  
接下来几天，结束了学习和夜间的放映，里德尔总是和哈利玩这种小游戏。  
哈利，很忧虑地发现，他高潮的速度越来越快了。有时候当那种道具还在他的后穴里抽插的时候，哈利会不自觉地放屁，轻轻的，没有味道，纯粹由活塞运动带来的生理现象，然后他就会觉得很不好意思，把脸藏到枕头，或者靠垫里，这时里德尔会笑，去咯吱他的腰窝，惹他发笑，然后伸进两根手指，去刮弄他的前列腺（里德尔告诉他的），让他在一种虽然羞耻，但又确实放松的氛围中射精。  
哈利每次事后回想起来，都觉得简直是疯了。里德尔做着这些，就仿佛他还是那个彬彬有礼，可依旧年轻有活力的教师，而不像一个可憎的绑架犯。他们就像是，真的在玩耍。  
偶尔，只要他的表现足够好（桌上和床上的两种课程），里德尔会让他和家人通话。詹姆和莉莉的伤好了，现在他们都只是被单纯地监禁起来，而救援似乎遥遥无期。  
除此以外，都是可以忍受的。  
可不要以为哈利被洗脑了，他还是很清楚自己身上的遭遇都是病态的，而里德尔也确切无误的是一个罪犯，他可能……只是变得有点松懈了。  
里德尔在“游戏”中使用的道具已经大了两号，他这两天热衷于开发哈利的其他敏感点，他喜欢用那根成熟的巨茎戳向男孩的肚脐眼，吮吸猎物的耳垂，伸手指挑逗对方的舌头。  
幸亏里德尔还没有试图将自己的舌头伸到哈利的牙齿后，不然要哈利忍住不咬下去一定是件艰难的任务。  
哈利坐在浴缸里，怔怔地望着通风口的阳光和浮尘，等他回过神来，发现自己的手指又插入到后穴中，不轻不重地戳弄着。戏弄那穴感觉和打飞机不同，痒意爬进他的心里，越是安抚越是难受，越是难受越想安抚，身体在发热，现在还未能满足他。  
他的脑子出问题了，里德尔整坏他了。  
哈利停止自慰，绝望地捂住脸。  
他不知道自己是否还可以回去。

“波特先生？”  
哈利从膝盖间抬起头，为免里德尔破坏这扇可以给他一点私人空间的门，他不情不愿地喊了一声，抛了个“洗澡”作借口。里德尔回来得比他想象中要快，昨天的补课结束后，男人破天荒地交待他将缺席晚间放映、小游戏以及第二天的补课，虽然并不是那回事，可哈利久违的有种被放假的错觉。  
本来应该很畅快的，只要哈利没有察觉到他被里德尔养成了一个坏习惯的话。  
哈利心情复杂地回到房间里，里德尔问他：“我本以为你会很雀跃的。”  
“什么？”  
男人将他推往阳台：“听。”  
哈利甚至不需要留心去聆听，海风就将遥远的音乐送到他的身边，哈利惊讶地一下踩到栏杆上面，倾身探望音乐传来的方向。  
一只手圈上他的腰肢，里德尔将他拖下来，和他一起趴在栏杆上。  
“晚上有个舞会。”里德尔用手背托着腮，看着还在张望的哈利。  
哈利像只机警的鹿，迅速别过脑袋，眼神里无疑有渴望。  
里德尔露出一个漫不经心的笑容，对他说：“我有幸邀请你作伴，一起参加舞会吗，波特先生？”  
哈利无言地看着他，不动声色地抽了一口气，黄昏悄悄降临的时分，里德尔的面容看上去完美无瑕，他的颧骨如刀刻，深陷的眼窝点缀着深邃的眼睛，宛如还在燃烧的残烬。  
仿佛还处于那个日常，学校的走廊，他和里德尔几乎没有交流，后者却令他印象深刻。  
无人知晓这熠熠生辉的美貌背后，藏起了一座罪恶的索多玛。  
“为什么要询问？你本该告诉我该做什么不该做什么不是吗？”哈利冷淡地说。  
“这会是个愉快的夜晚，我希望你也能享受它。”  
“怎么愉快？像宠物一样玩我？”  
哈利辛辣地讽刺他。  
里德尔不置可否地耸耸肩：“我不知道你已经有这么可爱的渴望了。”  
哈利恼怒地推着栏杆向后退，猛烈的一震甚至连里德尔都能感觉到，他的视线追着遁回厢房的男孩，好笑地说：“所以你去不去？”  
“去！干嘛不去？我可太他妈想去了！”男孩跺着脚，背对阳台生闷气，可是当他心烦意乱地环视房间时，很快就发现了不寻常的东西。  
哈利黑着脸指着床上的红裙子，咬牙切齿：“那是什么？”  
里德尔将双手摁在他的肩膀上暧昧地揉按，哈利为熟悉的手法敏感地颤抖，里德尔佯作吃惊：“我不在这里一天，你的判断力就低到这种程度了？”  
里德尔在他耳边低语：“当然是你的礼服。”  
“你很清楚我有老二，对吧？”  
“如果你告诉我它是假货，我也会很吃惊的。”  
哈利扇开男人的手，转身面对他，恶狠狠地，一字一顿地说：“我、要、杀、了、你。”  
“你说了不下十次，亲爱的。我还以为我们这些日子以来同床共枕，聊得蛮开心的。”里德尔眼角眉梢都是狡黠的笑意，“足以让你打消这么危险的念头。”

“Ouch！”  
哈利停下来，以极为不雅的姿势弯腰调整小高跟的鞋带，丁字裤勒在他的臀缝间，让他激灵一下，差点失去平衡跌倒在地。  
里德尔侧身，语气中满怀虚伪的关切：“你还好吗？”  
哈利靠着走廊深呼吸，怒火在胃里熊熊燃烧：“不好！”  
他觉得自己像是只围着一条浴巾在外游荡，天啊，女孩儿们，总是抬头挺胸地在夜里凉飕飕地出行，真是太坚强了。  
里德尔将掩在他脸上的长长假发拨到耳后，贴心地提醒他：“我曾建议你搭着我的手。”  
“我不介意光脚走路。”  
“客人们介意。”  
男人将胳膊递给他，哈利磨着牙攀上去，他的手指陷进对方的西服里，集中精神保持平衡，以免崴到脚，这样一来他就无法注意更多周围的情况了不是吗，诡计多端——哈利抿了抿抹了口红的嘴唇。  
穿过长长的走廊，偶尔他也有余裕茫然地四顾，设想他的父母是不是在哪一扇门扉后，可里德尔看破了他的心思，打破了他的幻想：“他们不在这——他们甚至不在这艘船上。”  
哈利被他搀着，适应他的步伐，一言不发地向前走。压抑的船舱空间仿佛没有尽头，单调无赘物的空洞设计毫无人情味，他刚被允许遁出一个牢笼，得到片刻喘息，却发现外面的世界，不过是更大一点的牢笼。  
在拐角处，里德尔停下来。他从衣袋里抽出一条黑色的眼罩，对哈利说：“接下来，我会给你蒙上眼睛。”  
“我会摔死的。”  
“这就是为什么我建议你好好跟着我。”里德尔淡淡地说，“你不需要记路。”  
他不容置疑地盖住了哈利的眼睛。  
世界便沉入一片黑暗。  
哈利攥紧拳头，他的其他感官变得更敏锐，却无法弥补失去视觉的不安全感，里德尔的吐息炽热地喷在他的颈后，手在系好眼罩后轻抚了他的脸颊，男人的掌心从哈利的两臂上缓慢地滑落，像流氓一样捏了一把他的屁股。  
“还缺了点什么……”里德尔轻笑声在黑暗中颇具穿透力，鸡皮疙瘩在哈利身上起了一层又一层。  
突然他被背后的男人紧紧地抱住，在什么都看不见的情况下，他浑身都僵硬了，里德尔的手钻进了红裙之下，不可能合身的丁字裤内，将某样东西放进了哈利的后穴里——他的入口现在变得过于柔软了。  
“里德尔！”  
哈利挣扎着，被里德尔狠狠地啃了一口脖子：“只是个玩具。”  
“我讨厌这样！”  
“只要你乖乖的，它就不会动。”里德尔下流的话语爬进哈利的耳中，“没关系的，它不会妨碍你的舞步……毕竟对你来说，这已经不是什么有刺激的尺寸了，不是吗？”  
哈利浑身发抖，被羞辱的痛楚还在他的肌肤上跳着灼人的舞蹈，但是更加让他痛苦的是，他竟然连这种曾经足以致死的热度都可以忍受下来了。  
“好孩子。”里德尔亲亲他的耳廓，叮一声，失重的感觉转瞬即逝，“我们到了。”  
哈利被领着慢慢在船内的建筑转悠，他听见了久违的人声，周围的空间逐渐喧嚣，空气中仿佛有股特别的气息，甜蜜的，辛辣的，点心和美酒的气味，笑语以及迤逦的歌声……里德尔为他摘下眼罩，人群簇拥的舞池尽显于他的眼前。  
哈利从台阶上一览全局，情不自禁地捂住嘴巴，以掩盖那声叹息……他远离人群太久了。


	9. Chapter 9

ch.9  
“请？”里德尔一扬手，邀他入场。  
哈利小心翼翼地随着他进场，激动地左顾右盼，心里盘算着该怎么向人传达他目前的困境。  
他可以看见很多装扮精致的女性向里德尔抛媚眼，甚至还有男性举杯吸引这人的注意力，里德尔时而回应，时而向那些热情的招呼点头致意。哈利摇摇头，甩掉了心中微妙的不爽。  
周遭投来几道古怪的视线，哈利不禁瑟缩起来，他的胸前太平，身形比一般的青春期女孩儿更粗犷干瘪，至于化妆…他真的不知道里德尔给他弄成了什么样子，他认为男人就是在用他的脸涂鸦，简直是灾难。  
“挺直腰杆，你很美。”  
“……我不这么觉得。”  
哈利低下头，他很羞耻，如果这事放在几个星期以前，他可能会就这么跳下海去。  
“为什么你不去邀请一些迷人的小姐和你共舞一曲呢？”哈利干巴巴地说，心想这样就有空隙供他求助了。  
“别犯傻了。”  
里德尔带他穿过人群，将他拉入舞池之中，一道灯光正好打在他的背后，照亮了他身体轮廓的边缘，今夜他将头发向后梳理，黑衬衫有灰色的背心衬托，深不见底的黑瞳中闪过一丝殷红，专注地捕捉自己的猎物：“你才是我的舞伴。”  
哈利与他对视，心跳漏了一拍。  
然后里德尔领着他踏入音乐的环抱中。  
哈利，慌乱地随着旋身，摇晃着想要站稳脚跟，但是完全控制不住地踩了里德尔好几脚，他看着里德尔刚才的游刃有余都化作泡影，绷着脸躲开他笨拙的脚法，一天下来的郁闷都烟消云散，哈哈大笑起来。  
里德尔眯起锐利的双眼，哈利本来还在洋洋得意地取笑他，忽然就夹紧了双腿。  
“快停下！”  
哈利迈不开腿了，他满脸通红地站在原地，被里德尔抱起来，避开另一对踱过来的舞者，那小玩意在他体内震动着，往他的身体深处钻。  
哈利不得不埋进里德尔怀里，抓着他的身体支撑自己，里德尔批评了他一句“得意忘形”然后关掉了震动。  
“你这个小气鬼！”哈利叫骂，里德尔却只是笑吟吟地，静静地看着他。  
也许是此时此刻此地的氛围太过惑人，哈利总觉得里德尔像是要亲吻他了，他禁不住屏住呼吸。  
一个漫长的世纪过去了，里德尔的吻落到他的绿眼睛上。  
尽管哈利的心刚刚还那么颤抖着，为一个可能的吻而跳动，可是当这个吻真的落下来，理智又无情地将他拖入冰窟之中，要他清醒过来。  
他在做什么呢？在父母还身陷危机的同时和绑架他，侮辱他的人调情？  
“……”哈利的唇角的弧度被苍白地削平了，“也许我们不该这么做。”  
里德尔留意到他的变化，笑容也淡了，十二点的魔法一过去，他又变回那个似笑非笑，喜怒无常的混蛋：“是啊，也许吧。”  
尴尬持续了一段时间，两人心不在焉地摇晃着，直到里德尔厌倦，放开他，并吩咐他紧跟他离开舞池。  
“里德尔先生——！”  
哈利往招呼声的方向望去，一位着礼服的绅士带着谨慎的笑容向他们靠近，圈住绅士一边胳膊的少女眼睛眨也不眨，直勾勾地看向哈利身侧的男人，当金发女郎的视线扫到哈利身上时，其中的估量又是具有挑衅性的。  
太明显了，女士。哈利翻了个白眼，抿抿唇，退到了里德尔身后。  
绅士和男人在客套中互动，哈利站在阴影中，注意到女孩儿跃跃欲试的神情，一种讥诮之情油然而生：她不知道她想要献殷勤的人是个怎样怪物，她渴望踏入花团锦簇中却看不见底下的荆棘与潜伏的毒蛇。  
“太稀罕了，里德尔先生，你很少带伴同行。”绅士突然将话题转到哈利身上，三道目光齐齐投向男孩，他防御性地抱起手臂，生怕对方看出他身上的不寻常之处，又希望对方察觉到他的“不寻常”。  
哈利知道他的一声不吭在社交中是非常粗鲁的行为，绅士已经尴尬地清了清嗓子，而女郎则在端详中发现了什么，睁大了眼睛：“她是不是——我的意思是，‘他’……”  
里德尔抬起头，笑容优雅而模式化：“跨性别人士，女士，‘她’有自己的难处。”  
骗子。哈利震惊地睁大眼睛，愤怒使他渴望里德尔可以立刻被自己的谎言吹涨。  
“噢。”女郎夸张地叹息，毫无诚意地说抱歉，神情有明显的鄙夷，很快就完全无视了哈利。“你应该对我有印象，先生？家兄一直想要再次与你欢谈。”  
“难道你是……的亲属？”里德尔吐出某人的名字，仅是些许更真诚的笑意，就点亮了他的脸，“他也在这吗？”  
“也许我们可以一起去找他？先生？”  
哈利面无表情地在旁边看着男人与女郎的一唱一和，没有人在乎他，在里德尔强迫他穿上裙子后，在这种场合里，没有一个“正经人”想要与离经叛道者打交道，哈利冷笑。  
“既然我是个透明人，为什么你不放我去休息一下呢？”他的嗓音使绅士和女郎都不自在地闪烁眼睛，哈利充满讽刺地，重重挑起尾音：“先生？”  
“只要你不离开这个范围，跑到不该去的地方。”里德尔的语调没有透露出一丝情绪。  
“当然，先生。”  
哈利毫不犹豫地转身离去，即使男人锐利的目光依旧在刺痛他的背脊。  
终于。他可以去实行自己强忍耻辱外出也要达成的目的了。与之相比，里德尔的冷淡又算得了什么，哈利总是记得自己真正该做的事，就好像他总是记得什么才是正确的。  
他环视人群，审视每一张面孔，现在，该选择相信谁了。

他的脚好似走在刀尖之上，他不可以痛呼出声，不可以贸然说话，以与身上装束印象不一致的嗓音向人搭话，也许他会吓跑他要求助的人，或招致不必要的打量……哈利突然停下来，有些哭笑不得：他就像是安徒生笔下，早已用借来的双腿踏入悲剧的人鱼。  
他啐了一口脏话，想要撕碎身上的一切。众人环绕他，而他只是众人中的某人，如果他不能奔跑，无人聆听，那与独自困在厢房里浑浑噩噩渡日的情况有什么区别？  
哈利沮丧万分，茫然四顾，和一个同样冒失的人撞到了一块。  
“我很抱歉！”突如其来的香槟洒上了哈利的裙摆，栗色头发的女孩儿满脸通红地弯腰检查自己惹的祸，一边紧张地向哈利致歉。  
她看起来不像那种长袖善舞的社交达人，神情几乎是腼腆的，但是气场相当正派，眼神也柔和而坚定，她……让哈利想起了赫敏：“没关系。”  
他看见女孩的眼里闪过一瞬的错愕，连忙安抚她：“请别害怕！”  
“呃，不，我不害怕，为什么我要害怕？”女孩讶异地说，没有转身离去的意思。  
“因为我……这个样子？”哈利尴尬地向她比了比自己的打扮。  
女孩恍然大悟：“这又没什么好大惊小怪的，这是很私人的事情啊。”  
外人没有指手画脚的权利。她这么说。  
温暖蔓延至哈利的四肢百骸，尽管真实情况没有这么简单，他依然非常感激她。  
女孩的通情达理好像让哈利看见了一线希望的曙光：“你……看起来真像我的好朋友。”  
“这算是搭讪吗？”女孩儿掩着嘴，咯咯笑起来。  
“不——”哈利摇摇头，心跳上了嗓子眼，“其实我是想要向你求助，我……”  
如果这是电影或小说，最关键的台词就会被打断。哈利正设法向女孩倾吐自身的困境，一旁的侍应仿佛掐准了时机，将托盘递到两人之间：“香槟？”  
哈利焦躁地想要挥退不合时宜的殷勤，顽固的侍应却没有离开的意思，男孩狐疑地瞄了他一眼，总觉得有种模糊的印象……哈利的气息一滞，如坠冰窟，他认出来了……这男人是里德尔的手下，食死徒的一员。  
“多迷人的女士，我们并不希望强迫你。”侍应说。  
女孩儿紧拧眉头：“那你为什么还不离开。”  
侍应微微躬身，把酒端往别处。女孩回头询问哈利：“求助？”  
“……对，你知道哪里有提供休息的地方吗，我不是很习惯这双鞋子……”

哈利倚着沙发，淡淡一笑挥别女孩，如梗硬物的咽喉还未散去窒息的感觉，他的两手手指交错握拳，强压住不止的颤抖，监视的目光来自四面八方，他刚刚差点让一个善良而无辜的人陷入险境中。  
哈利面无表情，视线越过熙攘的游客，他看见里德尔在远处与金发女郎及一位英俊的青年谈笑，似乎乐在其中，他想要再看一眼匆匆分别的栗发女孩儿，好像这样就能重新让他鼓起勇气，但是他哪里都看不见对方的身影。  
而在灯光没有照亮之处，波涛暗涌，四面环海，他坐在这里，宛如大洋深处一座无人知晓的孤岛。  
哈利踢掉小高跟，他的脚磨破了几处，起了水泡，他摸了摸刺痛的伤口，将腰压到最低，他啜泣一声，但是没有哭，他顺势将自己缩到地上，钻进隔壁桌的桌布里，无论去哪里，他都不想再待在这里了。  
这个地方使他发狂。  
哈利不知道他有没有被发现，他不在乎，脚踏实体的感觉很好，他偷走一条搭在椅子上的黑披巾，裹着自己跟在一对情侣身后溜出了舞厅。  
他狠狠擦掉脸上的妆，寻找通往船舷的路，他要去找救生艇，至少还有救生艇。  
哈利摸索到半明半暗的甲板上，被角落里伸出的一双手扯到了阴影中。  
一股浓烈的酒味直往他鼻腔里钻，捂住哈利嘴巴的手粗糙而黏腻，粗嘎的声音威胁他：“别动！”一只手在哈利身上急切地游走。  
哈利忍住呕吐的冲动，向后重重的一肘击，醉汉吃痛的放开他，又被他这一击所激怒，对哈利暴力相向。  
搏斗的优势很快就往一边倒。哈利固然体育优秀，还是个精力旺盛的青少年，无奈醉汉的身材却是实在的魁梧，还有酒精作用，对力量不加节制，极为疯狂，哈利很快便被他押在地上。  
“骚货！”  
醉汉扇了他一巴掌，哈利啐出一口带血的唾沫，那只肮脏的手就要脱下他的丁字裤，哈利眼中的烈焰如毒蛇乱舞，地狱的土地却又是如此的冰冷刺骨——  
“够了。”  
就像某人按下了今夜的暂停键，一切混乱旋转的声音骤然停歇，醉汉最后一下咕哝，他的动静消失在两声沉闷而不祥的钝响中，唯余浪声起伏如旧。  
哈利挣扎着爬离原地，将后背交给钢铁的船板，将歪掉的假发扯下来，扔向远处，他把手指插入被汗水打湿的头发里，他知道那声音属于谁，他不想理他，也不关心这艘船上的任何事物。  
“我告诉你别离开的。”里德尔半蹲下来。  
哈利保持沉默。  
“害怕？”  
他保持沉默。  
里德尔想要触碰哈利，被后者用沙哑的声音阻止：“别。”  
“你安全了。”  
“不，我不安全。”  
“如果你听话，这本不会发生。”  
哈利恼火地大吼大叫，拍打甲板：“这所有、所有的一切都是因为你！你才是苦难的源头！”是海风低寒，或是情绪激动，他肉眼可见地颤抖起来，“……我做错过什么吗？我曾经得罪你吗？为什么你要让我经受这些？……我不想一辈子都这样。”  
里德尔抱起他。哈利撕咬，推搡，挥舞拳头，或者用他长出来的指甲对付这个男人，里德尔很有力，他甚至比那滩软趴趴的垃圾还要有力，可是哈利有的是怒气，和怒气驱使的暴力，他要将里德尔撕成碎片，将他一片片地撒到海上。  
而结束的句号，是一个吻。  
不是一个温柔的吻。里德尔的戾意混入其中，与哈利亲密地厮杀，很快腥甜的味道就占领了他们的唇舌，鲜明痛楚之下，晦涩的快乐阴魂不散，他们惩罚对方，像野兽咬住敌人死不松口，直到窒息的危险先将其中一个无力化。  
里德尔气喘吁吁，将悲鸣的男孩压在身下，他将他捞起来，在他的太阳穴边吻了一下，抱起他软绵绵的双腿：“我们回去吧。”  
“我不想回那里。”哈利心灰意冷地说。  
里德尔想了想，将西服外套脱下来披到哈利裸露的，发抖的肩膀上，说：“……那我们就在这附近走走。”

哈利裹着还带有男人体温的外套走在前头，半垂眼睑下的目光沉沉投向远方的海面，这是个清朗的海上之夜，月光粼粼，闪耀在每一片波浪的边缘，里德尔在他身后说：“我很遗憾，没能给你一个美好的夜晚。”  
他的道歉从不真诚，再说了，这算是道歉吗？  
哈利不理睬他。  
“只是个电影之夜也许会更好。”  
哈利冷笑：他就是不懂自己究竟错在哪里，他就是不懂一开始就全都错了，他是个天杀的没有心的混蛋。  
里德尔似乎已经耗尽了耐心，他抓住哈利的胳膊，嘶嘶声说：“我本来应该惩罚你，我本来可以放任你被侵犯，可我给了你机会。”  
“你把我当成一个玩具，竟然还指望我会尊重你。”男孩摇头，真是荒唐。  
里德尔侧了下脑袋，似乎才想通关窍：“玩具？”男人仔细端详哈利，“不，你是我的学生。”  
他的神色没有半分轻浮。  
哈利难以置信地瞪着他，喃喃道：“你认真的吗？”  
“我不知道你在质疑哪一点。身份上，我确实是你学校的老师，而实际上，无论是这里，”里德尔点点哈利的额头，“还是这里，”男人勾起他的下巴，“——我都亲手调教过。”  
“我看不出这种‘学生’和玩具有什么区别。”哈利紧拧眉头。  
“为什么要这么低估自己。”里德尔将左手伸向男孩耳后，手指穿进柔软的发丝里，以温和的力度固定他面对的方向，“正因为你是我的学生，我才会接受你的价码，给予我的承诺，忍受你的坏脾气，保护契约完整，并最终得到你许诺我的。”  
“然而你却在不停地挑战我的底线，破坏共处的规则，就因为你像大多数这个年纪的青少年一样，无法控制自己。”里德尔用恨铁不成钢的语气说，“不得不说，我对此感到非常……失望。”  
哈利倒抽一口凉气，有种东西将他胸膛里的脏腑一把勒紧，而哈利分不清它是怒火还是酸涩，这意味着什么，他拒绝深究。  
“可我依然选择道歉。”里德尔深深看进他的绿眼睛中，哈利的嘴唇颤抖起来，“因为无可否认，我心中有悔恨。”  
“我应该以更窒息的方式束缚你，让你留在我身边，无法呼吸远离我三步之外的空气，只能停在我的窗边婉转啼鸣……如此一来，没有人可以碰你，”他的手沿着哈利的背向下，探进红裙之下，将丁字裤细细的带子拉起来，再放任它弹回去，刺激哈利更深地投入他的怀抱，“没有人会伤害你，”他的手背轻轻地流连在男孩肿起的脸颊上，“没有任何人，除我以外。”  
“扭曲而病态的占有欲。”哈利闭上眼睛，别过脸，“这不是道歉。”  
里德尔勾起嘴角，笑容邪恶而饥饿，他英俊的容貌即使在谦逊的姿态下依旧保持侵略性：“我会给你实质性的补偿。”  
说罢，他慢慢地在哈利跟前——半跪下来。  
“你要干什么？”  
哈利慌张地摁住裙子的下摆，里德尔的手正从他的身侧以一种暧昧的缓慢滑下来，男人无视哈利拒绝的动作，将那丝绸的布料拨到内衣之上，情色地揉着男孩的臀瓣。  
“不。”哈利一抖，体内深处的震动刺激着那个点。  
他的手在自己的胯间扭捏着，本是为了坚守阵地的动作与不听话的勃起磨蹭到一起，又像是在变相地抚慰自己。他很难受，那窄小的布料在束缚他，可他不愿向里德尔屈服。  
里德尔的舌头在哈利的大腿上舔出了一条长长的湿痕：“好孩子，看看你自己，哪怕就在刚才差点被侵犯，也依旧会被我唤起。”他扬起头直视男孩，以侍奉的姿势强硬地命令俯视他的，浮现出恐惧的绿眼睛，“提起来。”  
哈利咬着下唇，里德尔眼中的红光令他心惊，他被迷惑着缓缓提起裙摆，露出底下被顶得老高的蕾丝面料，和面料上一滩深色的印迹。  
里德尔的拇指摩挲着哈利的胯骨，后者心惊肉跳地看着一直以来的支配者低下头去，将鼻子贴近他的勃起，然后逗弄般地舔了一口。  
哈利的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，不自觉地呻吟出声，里德尔的头在他的红裙之下耸动着，用灵活的舌头隔着内裤描摹他的老二，里德尔的手抓着他腿间的肌肤，像鹰爪似地陷到肉里，本该是粗暴疼痛的，但是哈利此刻正因他的举动震惊着，还因陌生的快感而心神荡漾，根本没有注意到。  
里德尔拉下碍事的丁字裤，哈利轻声对空气说：对，对，就是这样。他的老二被吞入湿热的口腔里，哈利情不自禁地哆嗦起来，将一只手攀到栏杆上。  
他想知道这是不是里德尔从他的嘴巴里感受到的，他不敢相信里德尔竟然也这么对他做了，将那种地方放到用来接吻的器官里……他颤抖起来。  
他不觉得……他不觉得这个男人会轻易对一个俘虏做这种事，他是那么……傲慢，高高在上，他怎么可能……  
哈利茫然，在里德尔的又一次吮吸下将头向后仰去，眼神迷蒙地仰望深色的天空，他含糊地发出几声呻吟，一阵刺激的电流沿着他的脊椎往下窜，他想要去了，他不管不顾地在里德尔的口中喷发，喘息着想：这是他欠我的。  
哈利的眼神闪烁着，俯视里德尔，后者用危险的目光盯着他，就像树丛里埋伏的野兽，喉结一动，将他的东西咽了下去，哈利惊呆了。  
“满意吗？”男人的嗓音略微沙哑，别有一种旖旎的味道，“现在你该向我道歉了。”  
“我……”  
“嘘。”里德尔站起来，用一根手指止住了哈利欲说之言，然后将他转过身来背对自己。哈利的背贴着男人的胸膛，被紧紧圈住，他的内裤还垂在膝盖上，光裸的屁股感觉到了某种可怕的热度。里德尔说：“夹着他。”  
炙热的硬物在哈利的臀部上摩擦着，哈利心跳如擂，听着衣物解放的声音，不过片刻，那凶器的触感真实地与他的肌肤零距离相亲，玩具还在弹跳着被他的内壁推动，一种预感使哈利咕哝着扭了扭腰。  
里德尔将他的巨物插入哈利的臀缝中，手箍住后者的腰向他迎合，哈利两手扒着栏杆支撑自己，那种瘙痒的感觉又带着热度诱骗他低头了。  
一阵脚步声让他僵硬起来，他扭头向声音的方向看去，有一对女士正往这边走来，哈利正慌乱地想着该怎么办，里德尔却仿佛没有这种烦恼，他神色自若地继续抱着哈利，好像他们只是一对正在甲板上赏月的情侣。  
等来客走远一点，里德尔的律动又开始了，这回他的巨物钻进了哈利的大腿间，划过男孩的会阴，戳着男孩的囊袋，他拍了拍哈利的大腿，吩咐道：“夹紧点。”一边伸手到前面把玩哈利刚刚泄过一次的地方。  
“变态。”哈利说。  
“而你是在变态手下高潮，还因为变态的老二兴奋的婊子吗？”里德尔恶狠狠地喘息道。  
哈利懊恼地低声咆哮，将头垂到抓着栏杆的双臂之间，他的腿间因为男人巨物头端分泌的液体变得黏腻滑溜，这般不适，他却想要将腿夹得更紧。


	10. Chapter 10

ch.10  
里德尔射在哈利的大腿间，在结束了自己的高潮后，他用两根手指刺激哈利的后穴帮男孩完成了第二遍射精，他撕碎了那条已经变为摆设的丁字裤，让男孩在真空状态下被他半扶半抱地带回一直囚禁他的厢房里。  
风很大，腿根处又黏又湿，哈利觉得头很痛，整个过程都迷迷糊糊的。  
半夜，他瑟瑟发抖地醒来，贴向身后的热源，月光照亮的天花板一直在旋转，他的嗓子眼里仿佛在冒烟，嘴唇干得发疼，大脑里一片混沌，在他反应过来自己的身体状况前，又陷回黑暗之中。  
…哈…利…  
……“哈利，醒醒。”  
某人轻轻拍打他的脸，哈利勉强掀起沉重的眼皮，他感觉自己的身体在不停地下沉，沉没到被褥里，那人的拇指在他的脸蛋上温柔地画着，将他抱了起来，把水杯递到他的唇边。  
哈利顺着那人的动作喝了整整两杯水，期间还被喂了几颗小药丸才停下来，一只手贴在他的额头上，非常冰凉舒适。  
“……爸……妈……”哈利无意识地低声喃喃，向那人的怀里钻得更深，也许是梦里，也许在现实，他是病了或是怎么的，被人照顾……或许是他的家里人吧……哈利闻到一股淡淡的，熟悉的男士香水味，然后他慢悠悠地反应过来：“……唔……里德尔。”  
于是手的主人满意地，温柔地给他的脑袋以轻抚。  
噢……别停……哈利眷恋这种安全感，孩提时的记忆在他耳边窃窃私语：被这么对待的话，他永远不会受到伤害。  
不知道过了多久，哈利的状态才恢复到足够清醒，他在枕边人的胸膛前睁大眼睛，一阵幽幽的，难以言喻的痛苦向他袭来，哈利不动声色地将自己挪远了，蜷缩到床沿边。  
男人敏锐地察觉到身边的空虚，像在暗夜中苏醒的山峦，沉默地释放自己的压迫感——然而转瞬即逝。哈利惊奇地发现，黑暗君主比以往任何时刻都更像一个普通人，他不耐烦地为被扰醒发牢骚，一边半眯着眼睛搜寻本该安稳地躺在他怀里的人。  
“你就像个多愁善感的女孩儿，波特。”他不善地嘶嘶低语。  
哈利说：“别这么说我。如果我太松懈，你定会在背地里嘲笑我。”  
“嘲笑你？”里德尔掩住一个哈欠，“什么时候你不再欺骗自己，正视你喜欢被我拥抱的感觉，你喜欢我给你的快乐……我才不会轻视你。因为如此一来你就属于我了，属于我的东西自然总是最好的。”  
“我不属于任何人。”哈利一直在避免这件事，从船上苏醒到此时此刻，“放了我吧，里德尔教授，我成不了你渴望我变成的……无论是什么东西。那不是我想要的。”  
没有原因，只是一阵突如其来的心绞痛。哈利向自己这么解释，闭上眼睛。  
良久，宛如空气凝滞，时间停滞，里德尔冰冷的声音划破海浪的沉静，从床的另一边飘过来：“或许我是该及时止损了。”  
然后这个寒冷的夜晚再没有别的声音，除了人的呼吸，海的呼吸。

那夜过后，他们之间的相处变得……正常起来。  
不再有逾距的爱抚，玩具调教，任何直接、间接的性接触，里德尔没有再用挑逗性的话语戏弄他，甚至就连后者来访的频率都在逐渐降低。  
普通课程没有结束，这几乎算是他们唯一保持继续交流的事情了。偶尔，哈利记着笔记，装作不经意地抬眼瞟他，里德尔的神色总是处于一种工作中的认真，他讲解的思路不被对方的小动作打扰，细致而有技巧拆分教案上的知识点，可是哈利知道一旦男人发现他没有跟上思路，就会用一种冷淡的失望扫向他，让他无比沮丧。  
每当这个时候，哈利总是想，如果他们是在不同的情况里结识就好了……一把极微小的声音在心中一个角落的阴影里低语……然后也许我就可以相信他，无论他背地里是个怎样的怪物。  
每当这种想法被自己捕捉到，哈利都会在对方离去之后狠狠地将自己的额头磕到桌子上，磕到眼冒金星，他的身与心随着浪与船的起伏忐忑不定，狭窄的笼子又变得空旷起来，哈利害怕的事物正卷土重来。  
他已经许久没有听说过父母的消息了，他远离寻常社会生活的时间甚至比前者还要久，而他身体上滋生的恶习并没有因为远离里德尔的玩弄而逐渐好转。  
哈利独自一人在夜里辗转反侧，或是一场春梦，或是撩人的海风，他的东西让裤子绷紧，乳尖在衬衫底下敏感地翘起，只要他无法忍耐失眠的痛苦，将手伸进裤子里，让指尖拨开上衣的纽扣，更深的空虚就会在身体之内叫嚣着，它渴望某人的手指……渴望某人用更粗鲁的方式进入……  
这是一种绝望。一切彻底脱轨了。  
里德尔将恶魔的种子埋进他的体内，却失去了收割的兴趣，于是果实只能自己在枝头上腐烂……  
哈利这么想着，这个诡异的幻想和许多其他零碎的片段混杂在一起，他面无表情地凝视着眼前的桌子，桌子上的笔记，时而有男人转动笔杆的画面映入视线中，时而是自己飞到云端之上，看着这艘船驶入更深色的海域，底下是万丈深渊……  
“波特先生。”  
本来在转笔的手伸到哈利的眼前，打了个响指。  
哈利一时怔愣，竟无法反应过来，所有的思绪都被其中不寻常的细节给扯偏了，他睁大眼睛，木然地向皱起眉头的里德尔投以注视。  
“波特先生？”  
……香味。  
香味不对。  
哈利想，有另一股味道混入了里德尔常用的香水味中。  
是谁的？是舞会里与他谈笑的那对兄妹中的某人吗？或者两个都是呢？……哈，里德尔这么淫乱，人面兽心，斯文败类，哪怕是真的哈利也一点都不会惊讶。  
哈利一声不吭，直到里德尔将要丧失所有耐心：“恶心。”  
男人扬起眉毛：“不好意思？”  
“你身上的味道真让人恶心。”  
里德尔的眼神严厉而尖锐，面色阴沉，警告对面的学生：“注意你的措辞，波特先生，如果你继续冒犯我，我会给予你应得的惩罚。”  
哈利抱起双臂，深呼吸，颈边的肌肉随之而动，看上去是不吐不快：“我为你感到遗憾，你不知道什么是爱，什么是信任，环绕你的世界都是谄媚和相互利用，你用粗暴的手法将你觊觎的东西一股脑地收集到小盒子里，玷污它们原本可以熠熠生辉的珍贵部分，就因为你像个幼童，不知道该怎么建立一段正常的关系，唯有占有欲和破坏美好事物的饥渴在联系你的内外两重世界，无论你用多少高档的香水，都无法掩饰内里的腐臭。”  
哈利的胸膛急促起伏着，他在颤抖，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地与一语不发的男人对视，有那么一会儿，他以为男人就要用绳子将他绑到桌子上，然后把他扔到海里去，不过最终，里德尔只是做了个将笔帽扣好的动作。  
里德尔绕过桌子，就像要检查哈利的笔记一样，只不过那只手的目的是掐住他的脖子，将他摁在椅背上。哈利感觉椅子将坠未坠，还有一点支撑，他被男人悬在一个不稳的重心上，听见男人在他的耳畔私语：“你这么拼命，不就是在乞求我惩罚你吗？”  
里德尔将哈利往后一推，哈利被椅子带着摔到地上，没等他反应过来，他的脚踝就被抓起，他被拖行到床边，哈利狼狈地挣扎着，蛮力足够里德尔扒光他的下身了。  
“让我猜猜，”里德尔面无表情地俯视只是接触到微凉的空气就已经半勃的男孩，“你在嫉妒什么？”  
他的鞋尖不轻不重地拨着哈利的老二，熟悉的热度和兴奋流向哈利的腹股沟，能让自己绝望的唯有这不可控的欲望，否则哈利绝不为里德尔流泪，绝不。  
“你自己推开我，因为你就是不肯承认，你有多么渴望来自绑架犯的触摸，你在我的臂弯里安眠，却觉得这是罪恶且不洁。只是世界不绕着你转，你就觉得不安了，哈利·波特——然而你已经是我的婊子了。”里德尔说，“无礼，不服管教，我给了你选择，你丢掉了。当我离去，你又谴责我不再关注你，你是谁，你哪来的立场趾高气昂地要求我回首，如果你不属于我，你只是我脚下的渣滓。”  
“就算我——”哈利咬牙，把心一横，“就算我真的渴求你，我也不愿意成为你其中一个玩具！”世界在他眼前破碎了，变得模糊一片，“既然你这么聪明，总是在掌控人的心，难道你不明白吗？你只是不屑于明白！和性欲望有多肮脏没有关系，我想要的，让我愿意奋不顾身的，是要我们对等地站在一起，都保持尊严，只有我们！”  
“而这才是，”哈利摸了摸脸，已经湿润了，“让我有勇气诚实的‘关系’。”  
哈利将脸埋进膝盖里，他不知道这荒唐吗？他不知道自己病重吗？只是感情无风而动，猝不及防便已势不可挡，宛如燎原之火，熊熊燃烧。  
一定会将他烧到连骨头都不剩。  
静了下来。哈利往更深的地方落下，唯有一声轻叹，撕裂黑暗的景色：“其中一个？你不是其中一个，你是唯一一个。”  
“我闻到了。”哈利闷声。  
里德尔让他从自己的包围里抬起头来，让他看着他的眼睛：“我不知道你有什么误会，我本来对肉体的欲求并不强烈，你很清楚，意志上的支配才是我最热衷的玩乐。”  
“就像你对我做的事吗？”  
“你坦率了，我很高兴。我也会告诉你，最初我确实只想在你身上找乐子。”哈利的绿眼睛黯淡了，可里德尔不会让他最喜爱的宝石黯淡太久，“我没有这么对别人做过，因为其他人根本不需要我费功夫，他们很快就会跪伏，亲吻我的鞋尖，他们不会战斗，不会像你这么顽固。当我第一次见到你的时候，我就明白，无论你的身体再怎么屈从，如果我无法给出你要求的代价，你就会成为这世上与我死磕到底的最后一人。”  
“所以我不需要其他人了。”里德尔俯首，在他们双唇交接前，说，“只有你就足够让我头疼了，哈利。”  
当我最终得以啮咬胜利的果实，那定是我一生中最为甜美的时刻。  
哈利对于自己被剥干净的记忆是模糊的，他第一次在清醒的时候完全放松地感受这张床舒适的承托，他们的舌头在交缠，探索对方口腔内的每一寸敏感点，缺氧的快乐几乎让人融化。哈利想要扯下里德尔碍事的领带，让他昂贵西装上的纽扣一个个地蹦开，他要他与他一样，赤裸的，没有一丝掩盖的羔羊。  
里德尔的亲吻沿着他的喉结，胸膛，肚脐往下，继续往下，手指卷着他弯曲的毛发，吞吐他的勃起，甚至——亲了那个地方。  
“汤姆！”哈利弓起上身，将双腿分得更开。  
汤姆·里德尔手指沾着男孩的体液，为一段时间没有开拓而重新紧致的穴口按摩，他用一种极具占有欲的方式在哈利的脸上舔了一口，像只野狗，哈利咯咯笑着，听他说：“你可以用那名字称呼我，继续呼唤我，要用力地，放荡地，因为今天我就会完全占有你，让你的双腿在明早的黎明时都闭不起来。”  
就像一百只小鹿在心中横冲直撞，比起慌张，更让哈利战栗的是兴奋。  
“那你还在外面闲逛什么？”哈利双手圈住汤姆的脖子，绿色明亮而危险，唇角的弧度很是挑衅，“上课的时间到了，你该进来了，老师。”  
哈利惨叫一声，因为汤姆依言挺身，贯穿了无礼的学生。它的感觉是那么鲜明，那么……鲜活，过于火热，就像伸进他身体里的烙铁，和那些冰冷的器物完全不同，哈利需要瞪大眼睛大口呼吸，才能接受自己已经被真实占有的现实。  
停一下吧，慢慢地在我身体里推进，这样我才能更明显地感受你跳动的生命。哈利默默地在心里恳求着，发出垂死般的呼救，他的指甲陷入汤姆的背上：如果你要打开最深处的门扉，我就会伤害你，然后你会给予我沉醉的吻。  
不要再让我独自在空虚的快乐里打滚，和我一起来吧。哈利回忆，全心全意地回忆，汤姆在甲板上的喘息，那是他在昏暗中，除了月光以外唯一可以触及的东西了。  
“是什么感觉？”  
哈利哽咽着问他，“能让你停不下来吗？”  
汤姆炽热的气息落在他的耳朵上，他的肩膀上，几不可闻的喉咙深处不稳的咕噜声：“别这么急着让我完全吃下你，夜还长着呢，小荡妇。”  
汤姆将他撞得一软，哈利的手像僵硬的爪子一样要拢不拢，如石化一般从新的冲击中缓过神来，他颤颤巍巍地伸手去抓能够支撑自己的东西。汤姆对掠夺的角度了若指掌，他可以让哈利马上溃不成兵，他本就是这些美景的开发者，他可以予哈利天堂，也可以带他下地狱，不过汤姆清楚，他还不能这么快让哈利完全失去体力，因为距离天明还早着呢。


	11. Chapter 11

ch.11  
浪潮将他拍打到眼冒金星，扼住他咽喉的手收紧了，他发出窒息的催促，有一刹那完全无法控制自己，彻底噤声。  
他不在乎垂在自己肚皮上半死不活的肉茎，哪怕肉茎顶端黏连的白浊还在将他的小腹涂抹得一塌糊涂，他不在乎。他所有的灵魂都在关注另一个人对他体内那一点的进犯，无情地用杀伐的力度，他的灵魂还在尖叫着，他口齿不清地发出鼓励的邀请。  
他快到了他快到了他快到了——  
哈利一个弓身，已经没有存货了，所以他尿了出来，双腿完全止不住那种抽搐般的抖动，一股又一股的水柱弄脏了他们两个之后，才有余裕发出一声濒死野兽似的嘶喊，内壁剧烈地蠕动甚至将还在猛进的巨物排出身体之外，他的锁骨乃至胸膛都泛着一片漂亮的粉红色，汗珠、水珠因他重重地坠落而滑下。  
汤姆大口换气，闪着不祥红光的眼睛睁大了，像被娱乐到一样咧开一个精神错乱的笑容，歪着头欣赏哈利还在无意识地向前扭动的下身，那洞口无法闭上，像渴水的鱼嘴般张合，属于汤姆的东西还在不停地流出来。  
好几天，持续相互探索的过程，不知日夜，从床到沙发，浴缸甚至马桶盖上，哈利的背部被抵上过洗手台的镜子，被压在讲课的小桌子上，阳台的栏杆危险而曝露，也阻止不了他们。他想要学习更多姿势，和汤姆一起寻找更快乐的地方，在他可以忘记自己的时候，尽情忘却吧。  
哈利四肢微敞，软绵绵地瘫在茶几上，一只脚烂泥一样垂到地上，歪到一边的脑袋眼神涣散，如果不是胸口还在起伏，说不定会被当作一具人偶。  
汤姆一丝不挂地在单人座上交叠双腿，半眯的黑眼极其幽深，凝视着茶几上他的作品，为了健康与尽可能长久的生命，他已戒烟良久，此刻忍不住吸上一口，小红点在他的指间明灭，烟雾袅袅升向天花板。  
等男孩从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，支撑自己懒洋洋地坐起来，日光温和的色调显出他身上密集的淤痕，他仿佛正处于爱丽丝的梦中，迷茫而餍足。  
“噢。”  
哈利擦掉眼泪鼻涕和溢出的唾沫，在自己无精打采的阴茎的冠部抹了一把，观察指间黏着的体液似乎让他长出了一层残缺的蹼膜。他按压自己的肚子，被注入的东西就像浓稠的牛奶一样从下面的穴口淌出来，沿着桌角滴落到地毯上，他似乎觉得这个画面很有趣，将一只脚踩到茶几上，将私处敞得更开以展示给男人看，带着迷幻的笑容：“我弄脏地毯了。”  
汤姆将烟摁熄在扶手上，敛起不怀好意的笑容和愈加狂热的眼神，走向哈利，弯下腰，双手不轻不重地一下拍到后者的脸颊上：“清醒点。”  
哈利呆呆地看着他，然后不自然的殷红从他的两颊烧到了他的脖子上，他目光闪烁，仿佛忽然得到一记当头棒喝，手忙脚乱地掩盖住羞耻的部位，结结巴巴的。  
“别误会，我很喜欢你的小表演。”汤姆心满意足地叹息一声，“只是你刚才的状态不太对，你知道吧？”  
“我、我……我是怎么了……”哈利摇摇头，掌心贴着额头，他好像在极乐过后，有些失去理智了……  
汤姆捞起他，问：“洗澡吗？”  
哈利把脑袋埋到汤姆的肩膀上：“嗯。我要……清醒一下。”

他们总算从嗑药般的迷乱中恢复过来，回到冷战前的相处模式，汤姆教习，哈利聆听，时而针对不满的地方还以辩驳与讥讽，虽然甚至溅不起一点反抗的水花，汤姆总是游刃有余地维持自己的权威。  
最大的变化是每夜激烈的性爱。  
有时，哈利觉得，每次他被汤姆压在身下，都是垂死挣扎。他熟悉汤姆的每一寸肌理，皮肤上先天的或后天的痕迹，就像他熟悉这房间的摆设，地毯的图案，墙纸花纹的走向，没有尽头的海洋，不可企及的地平线一样。  
有次哈利醒来，发现自己身下有些令人窘迫的污迹，因为被过分使用，他的括约肌有些失灵。不过汤姆看起来并不在意他的污秽，也不怎么在意这件事，或许只是因为他那令人作呕的性癖，他就是喜爱看到别人遭受折磨，尤其是哈利，那会唤起他。  
这条船曾经靠岸吗？这条船真的会靠岸吗？这条船是不是永远也不会靠岸？  
哈利越来越怀疑自己其实是陷入了一场长梦之中。当汤姆啃咬他的胸前，他的头垂在床沿之外，向后仰，他看到一个颠倒的世界，在那里天空在他的脚下，可汤姆像一只四肢着地的野兽一样禁锢着他，用情欲威胁他。  
罕见的海鸟飞过，鸣叫声渐远，像在重复一些意义不明的模糊语句。

某天。  
不记得是第几天了。  
过了一段暧昧又混乱的时间，哈利好久没有更新壁纸上的刻数了。  
汤姆对他说：“——”  
“是的？”  
哈利恍惚地看着对面的人，刚刚点下一个句号。  
“——”  
哈利说：“我在做笔记。”  
“——”  
哈利说：“你说得太快，我记得乱。”  
“——”  
哈利说：“我没有在涂鸦，你是在找茬吗？”  
“——”  
哈利说：“拿去，去检查吧，就好像我不知道你的变态爱好是玩弄师生关系似的。可你知道吗？你想要吸引我的注意力，只要给我一个吻就够了。”  
钢琴家般的手伸到哈利面前，将他的笔记本啪一声阖上，拿走。  
“——”男人垂目翻阅他的笔记，而他则在翻阅男人的表情，很难读懂，“——”  
鼻子一痒，哈利打了个喷嚏。  
“——”  
“你弄脏那套了，我穿不了。”哈利低头，肌肤曝露在空气中，他不着片缕。  
“——”  
“昨晚？有吗？噢，在那儿，我没注意。”哈利起身走向沙发，那有套衣服，像一个融化的人只留下了衣服，“好多了，下次你提醒我一声好吗？”  
“——”  
“————”  
“——————”汤姆对他说，“你想要上岸玩吗？”  
哈利盯着他。  
他有一双剔透，默默无言，玻璃般翠绿的眼睛：“岸？什么时候你这么，嗯，大发善心了？”  
“没有多余的人，那是座孤岛。”汤姆推开椅子，将哈利的笔记本收起来，“是我数年前无意中发现的地方。”  
哈利被揽住，汤姆摩挲他的后脑勺：“你该在陆地上走一走。”  
“多甜蜜。”哈利顺从地倚着他，“就像这一切不是由你造成似的。放我回去吧，汤姆。”  
“那我就不能继续教书了，你知道的，两方面都是。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“毕竟我也不对你的学分负责，对吧？”汤姆笑了，一如既往的英俊逼人，“那么，你想不想去？那座岛。”  
哈利眨眨眼睛，平静地说：“当然，我想去。”

并不是个难眠的夜晚，只是个……多梦的夜晚。  
哈利被汤姆唤醒，睡眼惺忪地任由对方摆弄，他回忆梦的内容，梦溜得飞快，几乎不留痕迹。  
汤姆告诉他，他们将换乘另一艘船。  
空气湿润沉重，哈利望向阳台外，一个大雾弥漫的清晨。  
哈利：“这么大的雾里航行很危险吧。”  
“所以船在后半夜就停下了。”汤姆为他戴上眼镜，“你睡得太沉了，男孩。”  
“还是那个计划吗？”  
“还是那个计划。我想雾很快就会散了。”  
哈利心不在焉地吃早餐。是因为船停了吗？今天好安静，汤姆依旧手持他的书，如沉默的石像在桌子的对面品读着。  
“那是什么书？”哈利问。  
汤姆慵懒深邃的黑眼睛从书页上抬起来：“《里尔克诗选》。”  
哈利：“什么诗？”  
“是关于——”  
或许是关于命运厄测的诗。  
人总是歌颂爱与死亡，崇高的意志和难以企及的天意。  
变故发生在一瞬间，在所有人可以反应之前。先是船体剧烈地晃动，将哈利还没吃完的煎蛋泼到地毯上，他的叉子欢呼一声，随未肢解完的猎物而去，他下意识看向汤姆，他还没来得及好好欣赏那人面上稀罕的惊慌失措，第二波冲击接踵而至，地板倾斜了。  
玻璃落地窗嘎达嘎达声战栗着，未固定的家具开始滑向它的怀抱，哈利回头，白茫茫的雾气被层层冲散，雾气之后并非天空的灰蓝，而是近墨的靛蓝，海面的波涛呼唤着他，海上牢笼发出金属悲鸣。  
很快，它便要与深渊亲密接触了。  
在斜面上摔倒的哈利怔怔地望着那深处，缓缓落入巨兽的喉咙，仿佛被震慑般，他前所未有的迟钝。  
汤姆抓住他的手腕，向他喊着什么，哈利被男人拉出了那扇他只踏离过一次的门扉，他们在歪斜的船舱走廊上找落脚点，本来用以增添美观的装饰品因为世界突然转换的角度而变为凶器，哈利明白他们要到船的另一边去，去还能在海面上停留几个小时的甲板寻找逃生的办法。  
泰坦尼克吗？  
哈利的身体本能性地紧随汤姆，心却神游天外，就像把自己分成三瓣，一部分浑浑噩噩地随波逐流，一部分在身体的上方劝说着什么，一部分的他盯着男人的背影，心想如果这时自己离开会怎样。  
在脑后的剧痛使他陷入黑暗之前，哈利竟然无法作出判断。

黑暗。  
睁开双眼后还是黑暗。  
哈利躺在一块冰冷坚硬的平台上，后脑勺还在隐隐作痛，太黑了，他什么都看不见。  
“汤姆？”他谨慎地轻声呼唤。  
黑暗吞没了他的声音，没有回应。  
“汤姆！”他抬高音量，希望能传递到更远的地方。  
他的呼唤在荡开前便融入黑暗之中，唯有一些细微的碰撞声在看不见的地方窸窸窣窣，寒意和咸腥的水汽令哈利头皮发麻，他想要下地，却踩进深及小腿的水里。  
“天杀的！汤姆——！”最不愿意接受的真相令他眼冒金星，他还在沉船里，那男人却不知所踪了，“汤姆·里德尔——！”  
“你抛下我了？”哈利大喊，“你抛下我？”  
“汤姆·里德尔！”  
被背叛的怒火燎得刺痛，以致于绝望的滋味尚不分明，哈利咬牙切齿，颤抖的手紧紧攥成拳头垂在身侧，他在原地深呼吸，平复激动起伏的胸膛，沉默许久，然后张开手摸索一条离开的路。  
还在磕磕绊绊，由远及近的涉水声让他浑身僵硬，与门把拧动门轴尖叫同时进入这空间里的是光线，哈利反射性地眯起眼睛，汤姆手持电筒出现在门口。  
哈利：“你……”  
“你不该贸然下水。”汤姆皱起眉头，“如果触电就麻烦了。”  
哈利瞪着他，心里泛酸：“你没走。”  
“有个累赘我走不快。”汤姆冷笑。  
哈利有千言万语哽在咽喉，到头来唯独干巴巴的一句话：“……你湿透了。”  
“在这种环境里逛个把小时试试，”汤姆咂嘴，“你别奢求有沙滩度假的体验。”  
“好吧，你也没有穿着泳装。”复杂的感情混沌一团，哈利尝试扯起一个笑容。  
汤姆：“有头晕恶心的感觉吗？如果你可以行动了，我们得赶快行动。”  
哈利摇摇头：“走吧。”  
汤姆深深地看了他一眼，推着他离开了这个厢房。

摇晃的灯光令人心神不宁，汤姆在哈利昏迷时自发的探索没有结果，他们一起碰的运气也全是死胡同，时间一分一秒流逝，倒灌的海水预兆前景不容乐观，身体的温度也被逐渐带走，哈利明白自己的体力正被透支。  
他们必须休息。  
这间厢房并没有被淹得很严重，为了节约电池，汤姆暂时关上电筒，四周又重陷一片漆黑，他们能够倚靠的只有对方的后背。  
哈利蜷缩成一团，沉重的眼皮因为背贴温热人体的舒适而昏昏欲睡，一片静寂中，来自另一个人的心跳在彼此的肌肤间传递。  
哈利：“是那艘来接我们的船撞的吗？”  
汤姆：“可能。”  
真是太可笑了。哈利想，他想要重返陆地的愿望将会害死自己。  
不过这世上哪有永不沉没的船只呢？汤姆·里德尔将他们搞到了陆栖生物的坟场里，难道是为了寻求哈利无法理解的浪漫吗？可是在如此变幻莫测的神域里，所谓浪漫也不过是殉情而已。  
现在唯一的安慰是哈利的家人并没有在船上。  
你要害死我了，汤姆·里德尔，你要害死我们了。  
“为什么你要留下来，回到我身边？”  
满心厌恶与悲愤，丑恶的怨恨几乎喷薄而出，然而哈利最后只是这般问道。  
汤姆没有回答，如果不是呼吸和心跳证明他存在，哈利要怀疑自己其实一直沉溺在黑暗的疯狂中，从未醒来。  
“你睡着了吗？或者装作睡着的样子回避问题？”  
忧伤的气息充斥这片空间，心灵比处于任何明亮的环境都更为敏感。  
“我不知道自己更希望你留下还是离开，如果你本来确实要舍弃我，那我也许会接受，在我当真命丧黄泉之后，我定会化作恶灵，穿越这片海洋，无论你在何地，密谋何事，玩弄何人，我都必定会前去折磨你，无时无刻地折磨你。”  
哈利把头埋进膝盖里，然后汤姆叹息了：“……你就这么想象吧。男孩，你不可以要求你不可能听见的答案。”  
哈利回身抱住男人，紧紧地，脸贴着最接近心脏的地方，那鼓动平稳有力。  
他保持这个姿势有好一会儿，等终于收拾好那些难言的情绪，才放开让他爱恨交加的人。不过哈利并没有就此回到孤独的状态，一只手在他足够远离之前揽住他，细长冰冷的手指描摹他的脸，以残忍与怜爱并存的力道。  
哈利无法从面前的模糊轮廓上捕捉任何表情，温热的吐息轻抚他的双唇，随后同样柔软的触感回应他的期待压下来，他即开启大门，接引疲惫的旅人，邀他温存。

哈利正在丧失时间感，就好像在一段机械卡顿的无限循环里一样，他和汤姆重复着探寻与休息的举动，绝望的滋生沉默而迅速，他们仿佛被困在没有出口的迷宫中。  
在电筒的灯光第三次闪烁的时候，汤姆突然对哈利说：“我知道了。”  
“什么？”  
“哪里有出路。”  
哈利几乎跳了起来。  
汤姆不再多言，一把抓过哈利的手腕，拉着他在几乎漫到大腿根处的水里急行，前面开路的灯光已经极其黯淡了，如同摇摇欲坠的星辰，哈利只能在心里祈祷它能够支撑到汤姆所说的地方。  
可上天并没有垂怜他们。  
光线挣扎到了极限。汤姆停下来，在骤然吞噬一切的漆黑之中，哈利与他十指相扣，他的声音还在锚定他们的生命：“抹黑能走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
哈利就这么跟着他走，活动的肢体带动水流旋转的感触让他想起了盛夏的泳池，水波荡漾，却更沉更冷，交握的掌心都是黏腻的冷汗，他想起了曾被詹姆和莉莉一人一边牵着的手，可那两只手更干爽也更温暖。  
“我刚想起，”但是美好的事物不在他身边，领着他的是汤姆，“你在之前正问我那是什么诗。”  
“什么？”  
“那本书里的诗。”  
在黑暗中，汤姆说道：“《石像之诗》。”  
男人在什么东西前停下来，哈利听到了摸索的动静，他继续说……不，是吟诵道：“谁，谁会如斯的爱我，而愿……舍弃她宝贵的生命？”  
伴随一阵沉重的金属扭曲声，隐约光芒流泻而入。  
“甘愿为我坠身于大海以死相殉。  
我就会自石像中得到  
解脱，生命亦将复苏。”  
要潜到水下。  
哈利能看见汤姆转身这么叮嘱他。  
他苦笑一声：“这诗真不吉利。”  
男人的手顺着哈利的脸颊滑下：“游过去，我们在外面见。”  
哈利最后看了他一眼，深呼吸一口，遁入水中。  
“我如斯渴望着热血奔涌；  
可石像依旧冰冷，  
我希冀着重生——生活如斯美丽。  
谁又有这样的勇气，  
让我苏醒。”  
哈利向前划，向前划，光芒越来越盛。  
他回头寻找汤姆的身影，可是水中的世界就像在混浊的玻璃里寻找光怪陆离的剪影，无尽深邃的深处正在扭曲，他突然无法分辨自己究竟是身处在一艘沉船之内，或是别的什么地方，只是黑暗也是暧昧，光芒也是暧昧。  
心中隐隐焦急，但汤姆总算追上来了，向他打手势让他继续前进。  
“如果有一日我能得到重生，  
获得生命赋予的金箔，  
………………………  
那时，我依旧会独自  
哭泣，为了我曾经身为石像而哭泣。”  
哈利钻过架子和墙间的缝隙，有种不祥的预感，以汤姆的身型可能穿不过这么小的出口。  
缺氧令他眼前发黑，他依旧转身去确认对方的状况，哈利眼睁睁地看着汤姆在搬动架子无果后无奈地选择强行通过，然后被卡住。  
“我的鲜血如美酒般嫣红、发酵，又能何如？  
依旧无法自海底深龛中唤醒  
那最深爱我的人。”  
也许都是报应，因为汤姆·里德尔坏事做尽，幸运女神决定在最关键的时刻给予他惩罚，可是……不。  
现在哈利就是无法轻易地放任他死去，无论他在他心身之内培育了怎样畸形的芽苞，已经绽放的花在确实绽放，浓烈的色彩美丽而悲哀。  
哈利侧身推着架子，几近无力地为另一个人的生命作出挣扎，耳鸣像一根穿过他鼓膜无限延长的线，肺腑燃烧，本能想要张口呼吸，仅有一丝清明制止他犯傻。  
一只手抓住他的手臂。  
哈利望向汤姆，电光石火的一瞬间，彼此对视仿佛是为了达成一个共识，然后汤姆松开了手。  
没有告别，来自男孩的凝视穿透了不甚明晰的海水，翡翠的光泽如今几乎与汤姆的瞳色相近，他其实看不清男人的表情，也看不清男人的脸。  
终于，哈利转身，往光明处游去。  
只是竭力游去。  
在意识褪色之前。


	12. Chapter 12

ch.12  
起初，就像堵在耳朵里的泡沫碎了，来自外界的声音突然清晰，私语、脚步声还有鸟鸣……逐渐唤醒他。  
另一块陌生的天花板，身边是陌生的人。  
两个护士惊喜地发现哈利已苏醒，其一离去通知医生，剩下的一位对哈利进行了简单检查，嘘寒问暖，等候医生到来。  
哈利只觉得浑身僵硬，肌肉酸痛，好像被什么给打散了还没来得及拼起来，又因为对眼前环境有安全感，在一番折腾后很快又陷入沉睡。  
再睁开眼的时候，他的父母亲已经守在床边了。  
“爸…妈…？”哈利轻声喃喃，声音掺了沙子般干涩。  
莉莉再也忍不住了，泪如泉涌：“有哪里不舒服吗，宝贝？”詹姆支撑着妻子的身体，看起来憔悴不堪，布满血丝的双眼也泪莹莹的，低呼了好几遍“好孩子。”  
……然后哈利才知道断了联络后发生在他们身上的事。  
审问结束之后，那人只是困着他们，因为看守严密，逃跑难上加难。直到有天几个恶党用袋子罩起他们的头，将他们载到一处人迹罕至的地方之后扬长而去，詹姆只好与妻子艰难寻找能够联系文明社会的办法，幸而他们没有受太多的罪。  
当问题回到哈利自己身上时，他只是在欲言又止之后这么问道：“他也被救上来了吗？”  
莉莉疑惑：“谁？”  
“T…那个人。”  
詹姆皱起眉头：“你指绑架我们的人的老大？”詹姆摇了摇头，“所以你究竟经历了什么，哈利？人们是在沙滩上发现你的。”  
哈利省略了绝大部分，三言两语地带过那些说是耻辱又过于旖旎的细节，仅将沉船里的逃生告知父母，可他惊讶地发现，詹姆和莉莉的脸上并没有浮现出应有的后怕，他的父母只是相视一眼，皆是迷惑不解的神色。  
“但是——哈利，”莉莉语带谨慎，仔细揣摩儿子脸上细微的表情，“最近并没有船难的新闻。”  
“不可能！”哈利猛地抬起眼睛，它们痛苦而明亮，“那定是一艘巨轮，不会像一叶迷路的小舟一样无声无息地被巨浪淹没。”  
詹姆充满遗憾地劝说儿子：“如你所言，这样骇人听闻的消息应该铺天盖地传遍全球，可我们确实没有听说过。”注意到哈利越来越难看的脸色，他及时补充，“不过我们会回去帮你留意的，好吗？”  
最后，詹姆严肃地询问道：“哈利，你是不是看见那个人的样子了？”  
是的。哈利在心里回答。他该毫不犹豫地将那个人的身份告诉眼前的父母，那些控诉甚至都已经冲上他的喉咙，哈利张嘴，又闭上，終是摇了摇头。  
他说不出口，在那个人——汤姆·里德尔生死未明的情况下，他竟然什么都说不出口。  
莉莉无言地凝视他，温柔的绿眼睛里有哈利看不懂的悲伤，她给了他一个温暖的拥抱，随后詹姆也加入了这个拥抱：“无论……无论发生了什么，都可以跟我们说，好吗？都不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”  
哈利倒吸一口气，勉力推平自己的哭腔：“……好。”

哈利一天天康复，终于得到批准使用网络，他迫不及待地登录社交软件搜寻想要的讯息，一无所获。那场船难从人间蒸发，或正如詹姆及莉莉所言，根本没有发生过。冷汗密布于哈利握着手机的掌心，他摔到枕头上，海水的冰寒和窒息的恐惧如此真实，更别提那些痛苦的欢愉，充满恨意，恋恋不舍的激情。  
这怎么会是假的呢？尽管哈利惊恐的发现，当他同时回忆囚禁他那厢房的样子，他对厢房的记忆竟然已经模糊了，只有阴魂不散的破浪声，海鸟盘旋时飘过来的叫声，以及阳台落地窗那片过于分明的光还残留着不肯轻易磨灭的印象。  
然而。  
哈利还记得那个人。  
哈利记得汤姆沉迷阅读时的小动作，读到有意思的地方了，男人的指尖会在叠起的腿上敲敲扣扣，他记得汤姆喜欢在汤里撒很多的胡椒粉，他记得他转笔时漫不经心的模样，知道他在接吻时最喜欢途中睁开眼睛观察哈利，一起洗澡的时候总爱先擦洗哈利的胸膛然后咬住哈利的耳廓，生气的时候话语尾音带着蛇一样的嘶嘶声。  
还有最后一面。他的头发像水中飘舞的黑色帷幕，而哈利看不清他的模样，看不清他，他是一条等待他的水手再次回到他身边的塞壬。  
但哈利离开了，自己求生。  
泪水从眼角滑落之后，哈利才发现自己有多难受。

哈利的教父小天狼星来看他了，用力拥抱他，承诺等他出院便要与他赛一场球，同为父母亲友的莱姆斯给他带了一打巧克力，帮哈利将过于激动的教父拉出了病房。  
哈利的挚友罗恩和赫敏来看他了，他们都被哈利的讲述吓到，罗恩夸张地叹气：“老天啊哥们，就像部电影，幸好你回来了……”赫敏意外的没有针对巨轮的存在与哈利发起讨论，现在医生和成年人们似乎认为哈利因应激生出记忆错乱的症状，无法准确描述事件的前因后果，哈利希望赫敏相信他，可是支撑他所认为的真相的证据现在哪儿都不存在。  
负责他们一家案件的警官也来看他了，为了跟进这起恶性绑架事件，他们必须记录下他的口供。干练的女警不可能没有注意到他在某些地方含糊其辞，但哈利毕竟不是嫌疑犯而是受害者，直到他真正鼓起勇气配合之前，他们不会得到更多信息了。  
出院很顺利，波特一家避开记者，驶上回家的方向，哈利透过后座的窗户贪婪地观察几乎没有变化的街景，恍如隔世。  
花了那么久，哈利终于到家了。  
他注意到被自己的呕吐物弄脏的地毯被换走了，他上楼回到自己的卧室，像倾倒的塔一样砸到久违的床上，软绵绵的被褥包围他，纷乱的思绪生生不灭，哈利睡过去了。

他划动四肢，离水面依旧很远。  
他游动，挣扎，他安慰自己，很快了，就快了。  
一只手抓住了他的脚踝，不可思议的重量让他的努力付诸东流，他无力地沉下去。  
直到没有一线光亮的最深渊，他再也浮不起来了，那只手放开他的脚踝，沿着小腿摸上去，那是他最熟悉的力度，很容易的就在他的腿上勾勒出一条火焰之路，它那么细致又慢条斯理地在他的腿间放肆，那包围他的深寒都可以被就此忽视。  
他讨厌痒痒的感觉，恨它若即若离，它应该永远被困在他的肌肤之上，直到他满足于由此所得到的事物。  
更多地方……更用力吧……他翻来覆去，恳求着，请在他所有藏起来的地方上起舞吧。  
“不。”冰冷的声音断然拒绝。  
他惊恐地抬起头。  
头发像水中飘舞的黑色帷幕，一条等待水手回到自己身边的塞壬。  
塞壬的眼睛在刘海下发出阴森的红光，一边撕碎他的心：“因为我死了。”  
——哈利睁开眼睛，汗津津地大口喘息，夕阳已落进窗户，他不需要确认也知道裤子里的情况。  
哈利无声地骂了句脏话。

生活又回复正常，大概吧。  
重返校园的哈利受到学生们注目，人人都好奇哈利·波特大难不死的内幕，哈利没有吹嘘自己痛苦的本事，一切围绕他的轻佻打探都使他困扰极了。  
罗恩和赫敏像连体婴一样护卫他周围，他很感激，又觉得喘不过气来，几个熟悉的朋友环着他安抚，絮絮叨叨地表达对他返校的欣喜，哈利诺诺应着，胡思乱想。  
走廊里拍打篮球的声音，三两作伴的女孩子尖声笑着，分散的人群各持主张无序地抢白……本来他周围的环境有这么喧闹吗？他想要捂起耳朵，他开始耳鸣——  
“波特！”哈利不耐烦地抬眼，他的朋友都把不满的目光刺向打断他们叙旧的人，马尔福装模作样地把手插兜里，总是那副挑事的表情，“听说你死里逃生，让我很好奇——”  
“什么，马尔福？”他漠然地嘶嘶声说，发现大家都盯着他看，他才发现自己刚才的语气有多像那个人。  
马尔福用鼻子哼哼，和他的两个跟班眉来眼去：“那可不是什么良善的团伙，不是吗？……他们是‘食死徒’，”他环视一周，满意地看到有些胆小的学生瑟缩起来，“我来这看看可怜的哈利·波特被折磨成什么样了……”  
“没有让你如愿是吗，臭鼬？”罗恩恶狠狠地在他面前抱起双臂。  
马尔福刻薄的下巴挑起，表示轻蔑：“是啊，他们很宝贝你，波特？这就让我很怀疑你是不是做了什么肮脏的交易……”  
哈利的回应是直接有力的。他扑向马尔福然后痛击那张苍白的尖脸，他不在乎自己被谁踹了，被谁拉着阻止了——

“够了。”

再一记重拳在马尔福的鼻梁上方停下来，哈利开始发抖。  
那是一把熟悉的嗓音，那是一声熟悉的喝止。  
哈利吞咽太过惨烈的悲鸣，缓缓回身。  
那是一张熟悉的脸，一个熟悉的身影。  
活生生的汤姆·里德尔站在教室门口，依旧俊朗，西服得体，看起来对混乱的状况很是不满：“马尔福先生，你该多花点时间准备自己的考试而不是到处滋事，而你，”男人转向哈利，眼里没有多余的情绪，就像哈利于他而言很陌生一样，“你是波特先生？我对你的不幸遭遇深表同情，可你不该放任自己行使暴力。”  
马尔福一看见里德尔，马上就蔫了，灰溜溜地带着跟班离开，后者知道骚乱将散，也没必要留下。  
罗恩松了一口气：“幸好里德尔……”在赫敏的瞪视下，他改口，“幸好里德尔教授没有追究。”  
“……为什么他还在这？”哈利喃喃。  
“你问教授？好吧，既然他没有递辞呈，自然一直都在这。”  
罗恩撇撇嘴，莫名其妙地看着好友一脸失魂落魄的模样。

“为什么一直跟着我，波特先生？”  
里德尔侧身望向明目张胆尾随自己的男孩，后者仿佛白日的鬼魂，面无血色，镜片下灵动的绿眼睛现在写满疲惫。  
“你还活着。”  
里德尔因被冒犯而扬起了眉毛：“不好意思？”  
男孩看上去很激动：“你怎么敢再出现在我面前？你以为我真的会放过你？”  
里德尔：“波特先生，你是认错人……”  
“我知道你的秘密，你手不干净，你骗了我，还大摇大摆地出现在我面前——”男孩一步步迈向他，似乎要将他生吞活剥，里德尔环顾四周，惊讶地发现没有目击的学生。  
里德尔拧紧眉头：“我不知道你在说什么。”在哈利被异常的激情操纵着想要拉扯他的衣领前，里德尔只能先捉住那双危险的爪子，“是不是……你是不是在说关于绑匪的事？”  
“你就是绑匪，你对我做了那所有一切的事——”  
然而，里德尔最终发现这男孩与其说是并不清醒，不如说是在鼓足不顾一切的勇气，哈利·波特其实并不在意眼前站着的是否真的是那个人，他只是需要一个缺口，将累日来濒临极限的痛苦释放出来，因为——  
“……你又怎么敢教我那首诗，让我每日每夜，每个梦里都能听见它。”  
里德尔俯视那双破碎的绿眼睛，波光莹莹，暗生荡漾，只映着他一人的影子，让他不由得放轻了声音：“什么诗？”  
男孩的鼻翼扇动，怒火之下掩藏委屈，那声音，略微沙哑的声音，吟诵的诗句宛如欧律狄刻在呼唤爱人：“……谁会如斯的爱我，而愿舍弃她宝贵的生命，甘愿为我坠身于大海以死相殉……”  
短短几句诗似乎耗尽了他的力气，他的手软绵绵地从里德尔的掌中滑落，里德尔将诗句接下去：“……我就会自石像中得到解脱，生命亦将复苏。”  
里德尔等哈利的呼吸平稳下来，才说：“我曾在课上推荐过里尔克。”  
哈利垂着头，对他的解释不置可否，但里德尔说：“如果你需要帮助，可以来办公室找我。”  
“我不需要你的‘帮助’，我会留意你，直到抓住你的把柄。”  
他的身姿曾如朝阳般意气风发，如今竟已让人有了脆弱的错觉，哈利撂下这句警告，头也不回地抽身逃离一直目送他的里德尔。

如果记忆真的错乱了怎么办？  
在又一次从梦中惊醒到自慰结束之后，哈利歪着脑袋把视线投向窗外的夜空，宁静悠远的夜空，看到这样的景色，那种被波浪拱拥着摆动的幻觉又使他的皮肤刺痛，催他入眠。  
可哈利不愿睡去，睡去便会入梦，梦里又会惊醒，这已经是种诅咒了。  
“还能怎么办？”  
他无法制止自己跟踪里德尔，就像一个苦苦追求真相的人，真相却是他面前滚下山坡的巨石。  
他无法集中精神，球队的训练已经缺席多时，因为要花更多时间证明一个可能没有结果的问题，疏远了自己的社交圈子，罗恩和赫敏已是极为担忧。  
在一次周末的尾行里，忍无可忍的里德尔终于捉住他，将他带进了附近的小巷子里。  
“我相信你的父母已经将调查报告的内容告诉你了，我有极其充分的不在场证据，我并不是你所说的那个人，波特先生。”哈利用一种阴郁的眼神直勾勾地盯着里德尔，使男人不得不牢牢按住他的肩膀。里德尔真的开始为男孩憔悴的形容讶异起来。  
是的，负责任的双亲总是将孩子的常异观察得最为细致，詹姆和莉莉怎么可能没有发现哈利的状态不对。在一场促膝长谈的家庭会议上，莉莉搂着哈利告诉他，他们其实已经看过他被救起后的体检报告，然后哈利明白了，像是遮掩伤口的痂被扒下，血淋淋的真实令人不忍直视，他的父母早已知晓他曾遭受过性侵犯。  
哈利被建议在陪伴下拜访心理医生，而一对愤怒的父母在得到真相后会作出什么行动并不难推测。  
可所有官方和非官方的调查都表明里德尔是无辜的。  
——如果记忆真的错乱了怎么办？  
“我能怎么办？”哈利盯着他，“那些梦停不下来，哪怕药物也无法抵挡它们降临。”  
男孩脸颊上的凹陷令人触目惊心，死气沉沉的绿雾里布满神经质与麻木，男人能看到一块宝石是怎么被摧毁的。  
“听着，波特先生。”里德尔沉吟许久，作出一个与他风格迥异的决定，“我听说你的成绩滑坡得厉害，如果你愿意，我可以为你提供额外的单独辅导——假如你无论如何都要跟着我的话。”


	13. Chapter 13

ch.13  
事情甚至是里德尔亲自登门拜访波特家正式促成的。当詹姆和莉莉得知哈利尾随男人良久之后，他们不得不赞同男人的提议，如果是哈利无法控制自己，那么把整件事摆到明面上才能更有效地保护他。波特家的家长们在百感交集地询问了哈利的意思之后，对里德尔表达了感谢。  
哈利厌恶自己被其他人小心翼翼地对待，但这是个机会，他将与里德尔重新坐到一张桌子的对面，噩梦影响他太久了，他只是想要一个结果。  
此后，里德尔依约在放学后空出一段时间给哈利。  
也许哈利甚至不该意外。当男人坐下之后，表现得完全就是那个船上的汤姆·里德尔，他的神态，那小动作，他要求哈利专心时扬起眉毛的角度，竟都与哈利所知别无二致。  
他是故意的吗？  
哈利尝着舌尖上的铁锈味，想。  
他知道怎样能更快地击溃我，摆脱我，所以他甚至不加掩饰？  
“波特先生，你是在——”里德尔察觉到对面男孩的反常，惯来冷静的表情也有一丝开裂，他站起来绕到哈利身边，从口袋里掏出手帕接住男孩吐出来的血沫。  
哈利咬牙切齿地，危险地低声咆哮以警告他：“不要用这种眼神看我。别他妈的用任何方式怜悯我！”  
里德尔默默叠起手帕，如果在场有第三者，绝不会将他的表情误解为怜悯或别的什么东西：“波特先生，你真是……”一个形容词，里德尔一时竟无法精确挑选它，他微微侧头端详哈利，有点好奇和着迷。  
“看来很难劝你不要憎恨我……哪怕你恨的，是我这张脸背后站着的人。”里德尔说，“我承认自己的本意是希望尽快解决出现在我们生活中的问题，可现在，我认为自己将更认真地对待这件事，在你能从与这张脸的相处中最终得到平静之前，我不会拒绝再次与你会面的，波特先生。”  
如果说里德尔的这番剖白没有叫哈利吃惊，那他一定是在撒谎。哈利几乎不相信里德尔会继续在他身上耗费时间和精力，如果这个里德尔的行为轨迹基本与船上的里德尔重合，那男人怎么可能在已经预料到无法从哈利身上讨到什么好处的同时承担莫须有的责任呢？  
可里德尔从未失约。  
开头确实很难。彼此试探，像领地边缘徘徊的两头野兽，彼此磨合，寻找妥协的办法。哈利发病时难以控制自己的脾气，可里德尔并不在乎。男人就连这种游刃有余都让哈利熟悉得牙痒痒，但是他提供的安静陪伴又总是足够安抚他。  
哈利想，这确实是有效果的。有时候黄昏的光线落在里德尔整理教案的身影上，因为哈利意识到接下来他们都是安全的，仅是如此，那些噩梦骚扰他的次数就在逐渐减少……而随着时间流逝，哈利的眼里不再总是装着愤懑，他也能回到朋友的身边欢笑了。这是某个特殊的阶段，当哈利对里德尔一本正经的俏皮话作出反应，他察觉到对方的嘴角也有一丝笑意时，他的心重新跳动起来，就像一些很微妙的东西又萌生了。

那是平安夜，久不光临的噩梦又一次惊醒哈利，他在床上翻转许久，忍不住给里德尔发了一条信息，他并不是真的奢求回应，已经……那么晚了。哈利瞪着天花板，脑海是一团乱麻，因为那样做可能给他一点安慰。  
哈利只是不知道该怎么打发掉天亮之前的时间，他双眼放空，祈祷睡梦的魔鬼别再将他沉入那片汪洋里，收到信息提示音几乎使他一跃而起。  
……里德尔说他正过来。  
哈利的心砰砰直跳，被对方诱起的反应总在自相矛盾，哈利希望男人做个骗子，又无比期待后者再次信守诺言。等待的过程有效地消磨了他的睡意，直到第二道提示音伴随莹莹亮起的屏幕作出最终宣告，哈利的指尖颤抖着划出那条信息，他随手抓过一条外套快步走出房间，按捺着动静下楼梯的刺激感让他多余吞咽了好几次。  
哈利闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后开门。  
里德尔就在那，在积雪的路边倚着他的轿车等待哈利。  
很难说哈利没有被那路灯暖黄色的光亮迷惑，以致于他过于急切地飞奔到里德尔的面前，还傻兮兮地提醒对方头顶那丛榭寄生的存在，当他们间的对视消灭了一切言语，哈利知道什么会发生，里德尔……汤姆捧起他的脸，在他的唇上落下那个吻。  
“……请原谅我。”  
男人的拇指在哈利的脸上画着轻柔的弧线，哈利的胸口酸胀得发疼。  
“不。”他扯下对方的衣领，凶狠地回吻，“我永远不会原谅你。”

之后日子……平静地流淌。  
一切顺理成章，水到渠成。包括但不限于书本下勾起的指尖，课桌下磨蹭的膝盖，男人的手拂去学生肩上并不存在的灰尘，还有轻轻调整那歪掉的眼镜……哈利才发现自己有多想念与人如此亲密地肢体接触，与汤姆重新建立起联系是一剂超乎他想象的良方，对新一天的再会充满期待几近完美地驱散了他的梦魇。  
掩饰甜蜜比掩饰痛楚还要艰难，哈利有理由确信机敏如赫敏已经察觉出他拙劣演技的漏洞，至于洞察力惊人的莉莉？时而向哈利投来意味深长的注目，好像哈利还不够鬼祟似的。  
案件石沉大海，更不可思议的是本以为伤疤刻骨铭心的哈利居然也淡了印象。  
是否因为他已经在汤姆的帮助下翻过了这一页，哈利不知道。偶尔回忆这起经历，他竟也不觉得完全是痛苦，更复杂的感情暗涌，但哈利聪明地意识到不该再深究。现在他的生活就像他在那艘神秘的船上做的梦一样美好，当他因此患得患失，怀疑过于完美的现实而陷入恐慌和忧郁时，汤姆会用日渐升温的吻唤醒他。  
出柜比想象中容易，考虑到哈利的父母中有一位可能已经对他和汤姆的关系心知肚明，另一位在冲击下仅是与儿子的男朋友进行了一场长达两小时的一对一座谈，事情还是相当顺利的。无论汤姆曾被哈利指控的立场有多微妙，时间证明了他就是哈利愿意与之携手共进的最佳人选。  
这个夏天， 汤姆邀请哈利到他的海滨别墅度假，男孩明白这个暗示，这是哈利毕业后的一段假期，他们不必再顾虑更多的伦理问题了。  
再次靠近海边让哈利五味杂陈，即使海浪的声音依旧令他不自禁地恍神，哈利还是选择面对它，和汤姆一起。  
几乎没有多余的时间感叹别墅的精致，哈利在汤姆关上门的一刻就环住了对方的腰，绿眼睛里炽热的渴望昭然若揭，汤姆并不怜惜他，因为他自己也硬得像块钢板，他们交换了一个湿漉漉且疼痛的吻，推着对方跌跌撞撞地移动，直到哈利被汤姆放倒在沙发上。  
落地窗的窗帘没有拉上，不过哈利一点都不关心这种无关紧要的事，他的手指急切地摆脱对方的衣物，他只想知道汤姆怎么还不将手伸进他的裤子里。  
男人在哈利半拉起T恤的胸膛上嘬出一个红点，好整以暇地揉着他的裤裆：“想起我有没有让你干起自己来？”  
“别太得意，只是普通手活。”哈利捧起汤姆的脸，捻了捻对方的耳垂，他知道那儿很敏感，“毕竟我不能网拍那种假鸡巴，如果被发现我就完了。”  
“你想要我在里面？”汤姆粗重的呼吸喷在哈利的锁骨周围，“告诉我你没有在想念我的尺寸时去了。”  
“每一次都是。”哈利伸手下去解放自己和汤姆的阳具，在汤姆将它们压在一起的时候抬头与他接吻，直至他们都失去了身上的遮掩。  
汤姆表现得有些粗野和缺乏耐心，他举起哈利的两条腿，啐了一口在那穴上，甚至不再费心寻找润滑剂而是直接进行扩张，他的无礼反而取悦了哈利，那地方很快就随着他的动作煽情地张合。  
男孩咬着自己的下唇，在对方抽出手指之后换了个姿势，他侧卧过去，双腿虽然因此并起，可臀缝间的幽处依旧清晰可见，有些戏谑地捏着自己的臀瓣，他贪婪地看着男人昂然的东西，后者接受这个挑衅，猝不及防地将他撞了个头晕脑胀。  
哈利太想念这个了，他知道自己会被怎么摆弄，他的老二早已因为这种预见而垂下好色的涎水，他很惊讶痛楚几乎是不存在的，只因为又热又痒又熟悉的酥麻有效盖过了艰难的部分，他很乐意承受，他宁愿汤姆更猛烈，告诉他他们渴求的一样浓烈。  
哈利还是羞于更进一步的坦诚，他有为汤姆的嗜虐欲神魂颠倒，愿意直面自身好欲的部分，但他还不是很能接受自己欣然受虐的一面。  
只是……终于，他们结合在一起，这比什么都要美妙，如果汤姆能够和他一样为接下来的高潮魂不守舍，那就更美妙了。

好几场激烈运动给这一天画下完美的句号。  
睡眼朦胧中，他感觉到男人在他的额头上落下一吻，说抱歉要外出处理急事。  
哈利嘟囔着放过了他，继续倒头大睡，醒来时太阳已高悬。哈利懒洋洋地洗漱，用过汤姆留给他的早餐，接着便在好奇心驱使下自发参观这栋房子。  
冷淡的设计风格，与之相衬的静谧，哈利在走廊里穿梭，浪声是如此耳熟，让他不禁怀疑全世界每一片海洋都这般歌唱。  
他摇了摇头，甩掉那点失神，打算找一间书房打发剩下的时间……一些奇怪的动静吸引了他的注意，他把视线投往那个方向，一扇被风吹开的门虚掩着，哈利想要过去关上他，门里的光景却让他石化在门边。  
好一会儿，他才小心地步入其中。  
哈利曾经以为自己已经淡忘了，毕竟那艘船的存在最后被证实可以媲美天方夜谭，可这一刻，当他走进这房间，鲜明的空虚与恐惧又云涌而上，仿佛他不曾远离那间厢房……它们的格局简直是一模一样。  
哈利无法抑制牙关打战，盛夏之中，寒意却刺痛他的皮肤。  
他可以否认落地窗外的风景吗？一成不变的空旷单调，将他在船上的生活渲染成一种可怕的循环。哈利紧紧抓着门把，摇摇欲坠，他的目光扫到那张熟悉的桌子，他的呼吸都将随之扼止——  
“假的吧？”  
哈利从喉咙深处挤出一声窒息似的悲鸣，他看见那本笔记本。  
那本黑皮的，船上的汤姆·里德尔交给他，最后被船上的汤姆·里德尔收起来的笔记本。  
躺在桌面上，等着在下次授课时派上用场。  
哈利不停摇头，脚下发软，蹒跚着走过去，在他最终翻开来确认之前，剧烈地换气差点让他过呼吸。  
……他的笔记都在。  
哈利越翻越快，直到最后还有字迹那一页，让他不可挽回地呕吐在地。

狂乱的线条在空白的背景上蛇一般扭动，填满四个角落的都是一个短句：醒来。

如果还有什么更绝望的话。  
“哈利。”  
那个人的呼唤在他背后幽幽响起。

（正文完）


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老伏番外

番外 谜

如果你们，从他的角度观看这一连串的故事，认为这是个悲剧故事，或者是个恐怖故事，那我不得不申明，你们实在是低估了他的韧性，我将从他身上得到的乐趣，比你们能想象的还要多许多。  
这么说吧，让我讲述的话，我想要让故事从这里开始。  
譬如说。  
——当我第一眼看见他的时候，就知道他是我必将摧毁的对象。  
如果人有来世，仇恨定会延绵无尽直至焚毁整个世界，可我并不恨他，我只是清楚意识到自己该做什么。  
若单纯称呼我为伏地魔，那我既是神秘人，也不是神秘人。伏地魔的记忆只在我的灵魂上留下了些许印记，导致我只能模模糊糊地拼凑自己前生的经历，我的力量也不及黑魔王持有的三分之一，然而在这个平行宇宙的地球，克服魔杖的难题之后，这点力量已经足够我达成诸多事业。  
是的，我有魔力。  
这是不是解释了故事里很多莫名其妙的细节？  
剧本我早就安排好了，到正式开拍之前，为了挑选布景我也有费心思量，成果自然是喜人的。  
在保存下来的镜头里，他靠着阳台枯坐的片段总能娱乐到我，哪怕只要他咬紧牙关，付出摔断一条腿或是一只手的代价，就有可能逃离这个房间，遗憾的是他始终做不到，因为他以为自己面对的是一片汪洋大海。  
太可惜了，在这个宇宙他只是个可悲的麻瓜，他对咒语一无所知，只要辅助药物，连身体也堕落得很快。  
可我提醒过你们了，他很坚强，一直在挣扎，实在是令人恼怒，又使人充满期待，我必须给他下一剂猛药，而生离死别的桥段对他这种感情充沛的男孩最具震慑力。  
在他离开我的日子里，我热衷在他的房间里播放这些片段来手淫，事后的愉快和不满总能让我重新评估他的价值。想想他已经做到的事吧，当我乐此不疲地反复鉴赏录下的映像，甚至连他远离这房间的日常生活都成为我的收藏品的时候，这个故事已经不仅仅是悲剧故事，恐怖故事了，这是皮格马利翁式的故事。  
我的加拉泰亚，我的本意已然被你扭曲，但是依靠创造你之后毁灭你，你破碎的残渣又是我的创造品，这种衔尾蛇般的吊诡让我欲罢不能。  
我不在乎最终他是否会推开那扇门，如果没有，他还可以酝酿更多快乐，如果推开了……那我就终于可以将录像放给他看，然后操他了。 届时他定会泗泪横流，发出撕心裂肺的惨叫……或者双目无神，就像象牙的人偶般失去挣扎的力量？  
无论如何，萨拉查知道我有多渴望这种狂喜。  
别担心，还有个咒语名为一忘皆空。  
为了这种难能可贵的美味，我一定会给他最幸福的生活，他既让我变成只要有他的苦楚便能心满意足的俗人，我也会让他这辈子都在极乐与地狱中巡回往复，离不开我。  
如此可见，这还是个无聊的故事。

再无聊也无聊不过那一天。  
只因马尔福的小子挑衅，他便跨上围墙；只因我穿过那片走廊，便遇见他回首的目光；只因他的眼中既有惊慌的绿芒闪烁，又有跃跃欲试的叛逆，只因他随即一笑，当着我的面跳下墙的对面……

我便知道我必将摧毁他。


End file.
